That Sun Always Shines In Domain Server A646B
by Morduca
Summary: A lost boy arrives and ends up stuck in 1994 Prison World with Damon, Bonnie and Kai. Who is he and what is he doing there? Nate ends up finding trouble and excitement in Mystic Falls. Hopefully he can make a few friends along the way and not end up dead. OC and pretty much the rest of Vampire Diaries Gang makes an appearance. Including Natalie, Nurse Cassia and Zombies too..
1. Chapter 1

**That Sun Always Shines On TV**

 **Disclaimer: The Vampire Diaries are the property of Julie Plec and the CW.**

* * *

The first thing I knew I was lying in a parking lot to a small town convenience store, called _Belle's Market_. I decided to go in to see if there were any people.

Just as I walked into the Market I over heard someone saying, "Oh look the useless one is here. The one who can't do magic. I've watched you fail for months now. How embarrassing, I'm embarrassed for you."

It sounded like this guy was threatening someone! So I ran to where his voice was coming from and right into trouble.

There was young man on the floor. In the liquor isle. There was another man at the end of the isle holding a wooden stake and a woman at the opposite end of the isle. They all froze when they saw me.

"Hey you leave them alone!" I shouted at man with the stake before I grabbed a bottle off the shelf and broke it just as the floor around us burst into flames. The guy with the wooden stake's face was incredulous at seeing me.

"I'm gonna kill you!" he screamed at me as he was surrounded by flames. The Woman shouted something in what sounded like Latin.

"Who are you?" The guy who had been on the floor asked me.

"I don't know who I am." I answered. _I honestly had no idea who I was._

"Do you have amnesia?" the woman asked.

"Yeah, I guess. I remember faces and places, things but not the names." I told them. I wondered who they were.

"You had better tie him up." I said pointing to the guy with stake. "He is dangerous!" Suddenly I had this blinding pain in my head. I suddenly knew these two, named Damon and Bonnie had been here longer then I had.

Before I knew what was happening, I was on the floor and Bonnie and was kneeling down beside me with Damon looking down at me with an inscrutable expression on his face before I blacked out completely.

* * *

I came to lying on a sofa with a folded cold rag on my forehead. I was in a really nice house. It wasn't mine either. I knw that much.

Damon saying to some one, probably the guy with the stake. "No Kai, the pork rinds are for me. You just get the poker. Now tell us what you know. First off who is the kid over there lying on the sofa."

"I don't know who he is." the guy with the stake said whose name was Kai.

I saw that they were talking about me so I sat up slowly. Bonnie sat beside me and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah I guess, what happened?" I asked.

"You fainted dumbass, or faked it. What are you and where do you come from?" Kai demanded of me looking really angry or scared.

"I don't know. I just woke up in the parking lot. Honest." I wouldn't blame them if they didn't believe me. I did indeed sound like I was fibbing.

I never saw anybody zip their lips so fast. Right then Damon smacked Kai with the poker knocking him senseless. Damon hit Kai pretty hard. There was a crunching sound that I could not help but shudder after hearing it.

"Stop that. You just can't hit him like that." I said.

Damon walked over to me and knelt down in front of me. Looking me in the eyes.

"Okay, what can you tell us about this place?" As he asked this as the pupils of his eyes dilated.

My eyes widened too but I could not make my pupils dilate.

"That's awesome!" I told Damon. Before asking, "How do you do that?"

"A good Magician never gives away his tricks. Now tell me, who are you and how did you get here?" Damon asked continuing his eye trick.

"Do you know David Copperfield or Siegfried and Roy? As I told you before, I don't know how I got here." I answered Damon.

Bonnie spoke up then, "I think he is telling the truth. What if he was on the other side and got sucked over here when we did?"

"Well, I can't compel him so maybe he is a Witch. I think he is telling the truth too, or he is a fantastic liar." Damon said looking at me in the eyes which caused me to look

over at Bonnie who said wide eyed.

"I don't think he is a Witch. I don't sense anything about him that makes me think he is one, What makes you think he can't be compelled as he answered your question.

"That was just him being nice." Damon replied. I didn't like them talking over me,

"Who are you folks?" I asked. Before I added that I already figured out their names.

Bonnie who looked like a sweet person filled me in." She then asked me.

"Where did you get those clothes your wearing? They look very 90's. In fact when I met you I thought you were with Kai."

"Yeah Bon, he's wearing Reebok Hightops and stone washed holey jeans with a button up with neon palm trees that looked like it was seen better days." Damon said to Bonnie about my clothes before he turned and asked me.

"Did you get those clothes here? Something tells me you didn't as they fit really well and you smell like you haven't had a shower in a while."

"Hey buddy! I don't know where I got these clothes. I woke up in them. They seem and feel like their mine. I was bit peeved when I answered. I didn't think I smelt that bad.

Although I did not know when I had last had a shower. _Maybe I should go and take a shower just to be safe or move to where they all didn't have to smell me if I did stink_. I thought starting to get up.

"You can sit back down. You don't smell. Also you look like you have had a shock and you have already fainted." Bonnie said putting her hand lightly on my shoulder and gently yet firmly pushing me back down on the sofa with a concerned look on her face.

Turning to Damon she said, "Damon leave it. I don't think he can help us. Let him be. I think he is lost like we are. In fact I think he is more lost as he doesn't even know who he is. He's younger then we are. He's just a kid. We should concentrate on Kai." Bonnie said clearly looking at Kai. Who was out cold. She turned back to me.

"Do you know how old you are?" Bonnie asked. I shook my head in the negative.

"Damon, somebody has to be looking for this kid. He looks about 15 tops."

"I don't know Bon he might have been sucked from the Otherside like you said earlier.

"Kai, tell us who this kid is. I think you know and your not saying. You seem that type of person, you know Sadistic." Kai was clearly awake.

"I don't know who he is, Bon Bon. I want to know just as much as you do." Kai finished giving me a penetrating glare as he did so.

He then added, "That is guy is nothing but trouble..."

I just looked at him.

"You really need better manners." Damon said to Kai, clearly wanting to smacking him again with the poker.

"He's a kid. Bonnie also answered. She then looked at Kai penetratingly.

Suddenly Bonnie went over to Kai and cut the bonds on his wrists. Damon was quite taken aback by this, as was I!

"Okay Kai, there you are. Maybe we got off on the wrong foot. I am willing to give the benefit of the doubt," Bonnie said to Kai. Bonnie saying that made no sense. _Was she lying?_

First off Kai really didn't do that much but flex his wrists. He had a smirk on his face. Suddenly he asked Damon.

"Why do you think this is your own personal Hell? I heard you earlier, tell Bonnie that and I want to know why. Since I can't ask Mystery Boy over there where he comes

from."

Damon proceeded to rat me out.

"I think Kai might has a point. Maybe we should know where this kid comes from and how he got here."

"Damon, he doesn't know. I trust him more then Kai, who attacked us. This kid, almost a child Damon, tried to help us," Bonnie said to Damon before asking Kai.

"Are you going to help us or not?"

"I will when you get me these items." Kai said as he scrawled out a list.

They were the weirdest assortment of items I have ever heard of.

"Bonnie, I'll help get all those." I offered. I didn't know why Kai wanted to use an encyclopedia or a can opener for.

I also wondered where we were going to...?

"We'll both do it. You still don't look so well." Bonnie said looking at me. I gave her a smile but from the look on her face she wasn't buying it. She looked at me concerned.

"I wouldn't trust him!" Kai stated, looking at me and Bonnie. Kai's expression was inscrutable.

Bonnie did not let Kai finish..

"I trust him a lot more then I do you. You attacked us, you attacked him too. For all I know you are the reason he can't remember anything. He doesn't even know his own name. He, whoever he is tried to help us" Bonnie told Kai giving him a fierce look.

From the looks of it Damon decided that Bonnie was right and that he felt bad from the earnest look he was giving me.

"Yeah Bonster has a point. He did try to help us, plus he's a kid, Kai. So lay off."

"Okay, okay. Sorry _kid_." Kai said giving me the once over and smile that even I could tell was phony as hell.

Suddenly Kai walked over looking into my eyes like he wanted to see into my mind and decode it.

"I was so rude." Kai said to me before adding, "You see I haven't had anyone around me for 18 years and so my people skills aren't the best and I thought you might know a way out of this hellhole. Obviously, I was wrong. I can't help but wonder what you are doing here. Something tells me that your people skills aren't much better then mine. I thought you were like me. However, it doesn't make sense you not remembering who you are or what you did if you were sent here as punishment like Damon and me so I owe you an apology."

Kai had by this time come to stand in front of me and he put his hand on my shoulder. He was bigger then me. I tried to back away as he offered his hand for me to shake as he gave me that phony smile. I really did not want to shake Kai's hand as something about his eyes seemed shifty to me. Although right now those eyes seemed to be looking right at me innocently enough. I knew a bully when I saw one though. I knew that much.

But I took his hand in mine and that was right when I saw images flash of Kai in my mind murdering a boy who looked about my age with dark hair, whose name was Joey, with a baseball bat. Blood and brains went everywhere.

Then I saw a girl with light brown hair frantically trying to dial 911 as Kai snuck up behind her getting ready to swing that bloody baseball bat. Her not knowing that Kai had already cut the phone line.

I pulled my hand from Kai's and hit Kai with all my might right in the jaw... Screaming MURDER!, as I did so..

"Whoa, what the hell!" I heard Damon say.

Then Kai was strangling me saying, "You dirty little freak what did you do!?" It was pandemonium in the house after that revelation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer. Vampire Diaries is owned by Julie Plec and CW**

I went out front to calm down after the shock I got after shaking Kai hand. The images of what he did to those kids playing around and around in my head like a Music Video on MTv.

I heard steps behind me and turned to see who it was.. It was Bonnie with a concerned look on her face.

"Are you alright!?" She asked looking at me frightened or concerned.

"I'll be okay, Bonnie! Just give me a minute. Thanks for your concern though." I told her with what the kind blond lady called my somber smile. _Mom?_

"You look as white as a sheet. Why don't you sit down for a bit. I'll be right back. Just stay there and chill, okay?" Bonnie said before she turned and ran back into the house. I heard her telling Damon that she was going to take me for a walk to get me some air.

"Oh your leaving me with Kai! Thanks Bonnie." I heard Damon say.

"Bonnie, you should stay. I wouldn't trust you with that Kid. He's obviously possessed." Kai said chiming in.

"Kai, I think the only one possessed is you. Damon, I'm going. Why don't you see what you can get out of Kai."

Bonnie came back to the front door looking drained but determined.

"Bonnie, I don't want to cause trouble. We can stay here. What do you think Kai knows." I offered, Bonnie was my only friend so far..

"Don't worry about it." Bonnie said before she continued. "Damon and I wonder if Kai knows a way out of this place."

"Okay then. But, I don't know how we are going to get anything out of Kai short of torture and I really don't want to be a part of that. Bonnie, I think something bad happened to me. It's just this feeling I have and I also know that if I see blood I will come unglued." I told her earnestly.

Bonnie just stood there staring at me with the saddest look on her face before she turned and walked back into the house. I didn't blame her. What do you say to someone who tells you something like what I had just told her. Still it was the truth and Bonnie deserved the truth even if it made her uncomfortable.

* * *

I went back in about fifteen minutes to half an hour later. Damon was telling a story about him and his brother Stefan living in this boarding house with his nephew, who was also known as his uncle named Zach and a boarder who was expecting a baby named Gail. Kai being Kai, zeroed in on that.

"Damon you murdered the pregnant lady didn't you."

I was shocked into silence. I made a beeline for the front door.

Bonnie, who sounded shocked as I felt, asked Damon if he really did that. Kai had a smile like a piranha as he took it all in.

"At least he didn't kill two innocent kids!" I told him which made him grin even more.

Kai then got up and started to say something only to interrupted by Damon.

"I did murder an innocent kid, who was family as the baby Gail was expecting was my Uncle Zach's."

I felt really bad as Damon sounded so worn when he said that.

"I'm sorry to hear that Damon." I honestly didn't know what else to say.

"You dork," Kai said laughing at me.

"Shut it, Kai." Bonnie said.

Hearing that made Damon laugh uproariously. For some reason seeing that made me smile and even Kai had a smirk on his face as he took the scene in.

Damon looked at Bonnie and she smiled. I wondered if they were a couple or just good friends as they really had a bond. Thinking about that caused the smile to lesson on my face as I really didn't have anybody, friends or family. I remembered faces though.. Kai caught me frowning, as I was thinking of the people whose faces were known to me but whose names were a complete mystery. Kai smirked at me. It was a mean smirk.

Kai was still grinning as he cast looks at Damon and Bonnie. There was something about Kai eyes and his smile that made me uncomfortable. The eyes of a Killer? Maybe not quite but they were pretty damn close. Now who had said that I wondered.

Kai reminded me of a hunter with a doe in his sights getting ready to shoot when he wasn't trying to con everyone with his charm. He saw me looking at him again and something in my eyes must have tipped him off to what I was thinking as the smile suddenly vanished from his face and he looked at me with the most emotionless eyes before they began to intensify causing me to look away. _Yep, Kai was a Killer._

 _Suddenly in my mind's eye I saw dark eyes looking at me through a glass door, waiting for me as I stood in room with bright neon lights._.

Bonnie pulled me back to the present.

"I made a list of those items Kai says we need if we want to get out of here. Do you feel up to going with me to get them?"

"Sure Bonnie." I told her with a smile.

"Oh so he gets to go with you but I am stuck with the Vampire." Kai said being snide.

Hearing that made me freeze. Bonnie grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards the door saying, "I'll explain, just don't freak out on me, please."

"Okay." I told her, my eyes locked on Damon Salvatore's as she dragged me from the house.

* * *

Later after everything had settled down, Kai was working on something with the items Bonnie and I had gotten him earlier. Suddenly he said.

"I have to be entertained while I work. Damon, tell a story please. You know all about me, thanks to Miss Cleo, our Psychic Friend over there." Kai said pointing at me.

"Kai, could you please stop messing around and work on getting Damon, Bonnie and you out of here." I told him exasperated.

"What about you?" Bonnie asked me.

"What about me. I'm not from where Damon and you are from. When we were talking about Ghost earlier, Bonnie, you gave me the impression that it is an old movie. But Bonnie to me that movie is brand new. You also talk about DVDs, you and Damon earlier."

"What is a DVD? All I have are Cassette Tapes and VCR Tapes. That is what I remember using. My favorite movie was _Where The Day Takes You_ followed

by _Stand By Me_ and _Lost Boys_. Are those new movies where you come from?"

Bonnie was speechless, she just had a sad _what do I say_ look on her face. Damon was the one who answered my question.

"Bonnie and me are both from 2012 and most of the movies you mention are from the late 80's and early 90's."

"Thank You Damon, I guess that answers my question then. I don't have a home but I do remember one. I just don't remember the name of the town I lived in or of my folks. I think I had a brother and two sisters but I don't remember their names either. I just know I had them. I remember their faces at least even if I don't know their names."

"Sucks to be you then." Kai told me before turning to Damon and asking him.

"Let's hear why you think this is your personal Hell Damon? I want to hear about Gail and Baby Salvatore."

"I don't." I said walking into the hallway and over to the stairs. Kai yelling after me.

"All you have to do is touch Damon's hand to know so you can act all higher then thou. The rest of us have to actually hear it."

"Why do you want to know Kai?" Bonnie asked him.

"I want to be entertained Bonnie. Unlike that freak out in the hallway I actually like knowing things about the people I am with. Don't you?"

"Kai, You seem to have a real talent for making a lot of enemies here and no friends. Why don't you finish what you are working on so you can get out of here." I

suggested from the doorway to the Hall.

I guess Kai had enough baiting Damon as he said,

"Okay, to get home we will need an Ascendant. The last place _my_ family had that was in Portland, Oregon. So we will need Bon Bon to do a locator spell."

"I can do it." Bonnie affirmed but I saw a teeny bit of uncertainty in her eyes. Now I didn't know that much about the supernatural. But I had the suspicion that the spell Bonnie was trying to do might be a teeny bit beyond her abilities. Trust Kai to notice that and zero in on it.

"I know you can do it Bonnie." I told Bonnie trying to encourage her as I came back in the room.

Anything was better then thinking on those dark eyes looking at me through that glass door.

"Of course she can. It's just a locator spell." From the way Kai said that I knew he was making a dig at Bonnie, making me want to punch him.

Maybe Kai had other plans as he went to stand next to Bonnie. I had no idea how spells worked but I really didn't like the look on Kai's face as he leaned towards Bonnie. Damon didn't like Kai's actions either.

"Hey Pal you mind taking a few steps back." Damon almost shouted.

I moved briskly to stand by Bonnie, keen to change the subject and give her some space from Kai.

"So you are doing Magic. I've never seen it done, Bonnie. How does it work." I asked trying to sound curious which was easy because I was.

"Let me show you," Bonnie said with a smile.

Kai turned and gave me a look. I gave him my big hokey smile.

"Why don't you get Bonnie an atlas." Kai suggested talking in a voice one would use toward someone who was mentally handicapped.

"I'll get it." Damon offered/ ordered.

So I stayed put.

Damon laid an atlas in front of Bonnie with a smile on his face as he did so. Bonnie gave him a tight smile back looking at him for a second before Kai stepped forward and

said, "Okay enough of that. Lets get to work. We all want to get home don't we?" Kai sounded really dorky when he said that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- usual. I own nothing Vampire Diaries related.**

 _Did I want to get home? Maybe I was miserable. I might be a teen runaway._ Suddenly I heard Bon Jovi's _Runaway_ playing in my head. Causing me to almost laugh out loud. I remembered that song but not who I was.

Something told me that I wasn't from 2012 like Bonnie and Damon. Yet I wasn't here for 18 years like Kai either. I had arrived after Damon and Bonnie had. Bonnie gave me the impression from talking with her that Damon and her had been here for months. While I had been here for... _not as long as that surely?_ I tried to remember how I got here but I could only remember was the day before waking up in the parking lot.

Bonnie was currently chanting something in Latin and Kai was watching her with a funny look in his eye. I wondered if I should leave Kai alone with Bonnie but Damon had so I figured. Bonnie was alright and could handle herself. Damon was outside making paper airplanes and shooting them off. I decided to go be social.

"Hey Damon." I said coming outside.

"Yeah, Bonnie making any progress on that locator spell so we can find the ascendant?" Damon asked rather listlessly as he continued shooting off Paper Airplanes.

"Maybe a little bit." I told him before asking. "So what is life like as a Vampire? Sorry, I have never met one before and I am a bit curious." I explained hastily as Damon gave me a cynical look as if he could not believe I just asked him that.

I was just trying to make conversation. I guess Damon didn't like my question as he just looked at me and walked into the Hall. He stood at the stairway remembering something. Perhaps he was thinking of Gail or his Brother Stefan. I felt like an total dork. I made a decision never again to ask Damon anything ever again unless I absolutely had to.

I decided to go watch Bonnie go do her magic. Out of all the group I had met here Bonnie was the nicest.

"How is the spell coming Bonnie?" I asked watching her.

Kai answered, "It would probably be coming a lot quicker without you interrupting."

"Kai your interrupting me too." Bonnie said before she started chanting again.

"Thanks Bonnie!" Kai stated.

"I don't know Kai, seems to me you are not being much help to Bonnie." _There suck on that you dickweed._ I thought rather mischievously.

Kai saw the look on my face which obviously was not very good at hiding what I thought.

"What do you know. You don't know anything about Magic." Kai said as he walking up to me. He just stood there looking down at me from his superior height. I found this strangely amusing and burst out laughing.

"You think I'm being funny, you little poindexter."

"No, I don't. How come you know so much, Kai. I haven't seen you do any _Magic_." I replied. Playing with fire.

"Maybe I don't like to show off in front of Cowans."

"What is a Cowan?" I was honestly and completely baffled.

"Someone, who isn't a Witch." Kai answered like he was Cock Of The Walk.

"Bonnie and You are Witches?" I asked.

"I would be a Warlock. Bonnie would be a Witch. If she could keep her magic going that is." Kai snidely replied.

Kai, if your such hot stuff why don't you do the spell" I told him which made Bonnie burst out laughing.

"Whatever." Kai said being sarcastic. Yet his voice also had a sad timber to it.

"Kai why don't you tell me about yourself and I will tell you what I remember. I said trying to get Kai away from Bonnie so she could make some progress and be social. Kai wasn't having it though as he looked at me with his mean look.

"Why don't you just dig it out of me like you did when you shook my hand you freak." he added.

"Kai, I'm about ready to stop this spell and have Damon tie you up again and gag you unless you apologize to him. Now!" Bonnie said totally P.O.'d now with her hands on

her hips.

"Okay, Sorry...so... What do you want to know? Let's See I grew up in Portland, Oregon in a Family or Coven Of Witches." Kai back tracked.

"I grew up somewhere with a family too, Kai. There were four of us. Two boys and two girls. My sisters were older and my brother was a year younger." _Funny I can_

 _remember that but not my name or their names._ I thought to myself.

"Do you remember anything else?" Kai asked me probably bored out of his mind. Although he did do his best to look concerned.

"I seem to remember everything but the names of places or people." I answered Kai.

"Huh, well if we can get out of here maybe your memory will return and you can go home to your family."

"No, I can't! Kai, I disappeared back in 1991. Bonnie and Damon came from 2012,which means I have been gone for 22 years. I might as well stay here." I answered as I wondered what would become of me when I had to stay here alone.

"No! you should come with us. No one deserves to left in this hellhole. Trust me, it eats away at you with not one to talk to!" Kai said. From the look on his face I could see he was speaking earnestly.

Bonnie had a look on her face that told me that she disagreed with Kai. At first I believed that Bonne thought that I belonged here but something told me Bonnie wasn't thinking of me at all but of Kai. _She doesn't trust him at all._

"I'll let you get on with what you are doing, Bonnie. I think I am going to go and see if I can get some Cassette Tapes to listen to. Maybe they will bring back my memory. Just letting you know in case you need me. I won't be far" I told her walking off

"Alright. I can feel my magic getting more stronger. Won't be long now" Bonnie said, before she went back to chanting. All Damon had were CDs and I didn't know how to play them. I didn't want to break Damon's CD player. He might get pissed and crush my head. So, I ended up sitting on the sofa thinking of what I remembered of my home I lived in before but I only really remembered the that the house I lived in was yellow with brown trim. _Yuk..._

"You sound like my sister with my other siblings when she was fixing dinner and she didn't want to spend all day looking for them." Kai said to Bonnie.

Causing me to look over to them. I was going to add something about myself but I didn't know if the teenage girl I remember looking for me was my older sister or a babysitter so I stayed quiet as I went through the fragmented memories in my mind.

Just then Damon came in and said, "Hey buddy mind taking a step back." For a split second I thought he was speaking to me but I was on the sofa. Damon was actually speaking to Kai.

"I was helping." Kai said.

"Bonnie isn't used to guys hitting on her." Damon replied.

"I'm sure she can take care of herself." I said for Bonnie as I looked at her and Kai.

"It's Working!" Bonnie said. I got up and went to take a look. The blood Kai had given Bonnie earlier was trailing it's way going across the map in the encyclopedia from Oregon where Kai said the Ascendant was toward Virginia.

"Kai didn't you say that the Ascendant was in Oregon, because looks like we are going to have to drive to Virginia." I said watching the blood.

"Dude we are in Virginia!" Damon said. Which shut me up.

I had honestly no idea where I was because of my amnesia and I hadn't thought to ask anyone because I was too caught up in events. I kept hoping my memory would return.

"The Ascendant is right here!" Bonnie said triumphantly placing her hand on Kai's chest over his left side pocket.

"Good. You Magic is improving." Kai said smiling down at Bonnie.

All three of them, Damon, Bonnie and Kai looked so happy in that moment. I however was left on the outside looking in because I wasn't going with them when they left. Still, I plastered a phony smile on my face so as to not give my disquiet thoughts away. I should be happy for them, even Kai, who from the looks of it was going to get an early parole.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, By Morduca**

 **Disclaimer-TVD and it's Characters are owned by the CW and Julie Plec.**

We were walking outside and Kai had the Ascendant. The Paper Airplanes that Damon had made out of the Newspaper were scattered everywhere,

Bonnie saw something that interested her as she bent to pick it up. She waved me over and showed me an article about a the Murder of a family in Portland. The family's name was Parker. I put my finger to my lips motioning her to be quiet. Damon turned to look at us and I motioned him over to Bonnie while I asked Kai where we were going.

"We're going to find the perfect spot to use the Ascendant." Kai told us all answering my question. Bonnie and Damon looked at the newspaper while I kept Kai occupied.

"How does the Ascendant work Kai?" I asked him while he turned to look where Bonnie was.

"See we have to be standing directly under the Eclipse when it happens. Bonnie will then spout a little witchy woo and we will all go home." Kai explained with know it all tone to his voice that I found infuriating. He could be so snarky. Kai had a killer ego and not much else going for him in my opinion. I think even if I had not known about him murdering his family I wouldn't have liked him. There was something false about him like this guy whohad tried to sell my Dad's boss a faulty range stove back when my dad was working at a Café. Sure he could put on the charm but it was an act because at the end of the day Kai was only looking out for himself.

Kai saw me looking at him and gave a face. Suddenly he shouted, "Stop looking at me you freak."

"Your a phony Kai!" I answered him walking back towards Bonnie and Damon.

"Bonnie what did you find in the paper?"

"Bonnie looked at Kai and said, "Something about a Murder in Portland, Oregon."

"The oldest boy was a Malachai Parker." She added.

"You don't say." I answered before we all turned to look at Kai.

"Who names their kid Malachai, it as if they almost expected me to be evil." Kai answered giving us chills or me at any rate. Damon and Bonnie looked like tough customers.

"Good to know Bonnie." I said. What else was there to say. I stared at Kai with what I hoped was my most somber face.

"So Kai, do you ever think about them here?" I asked already knowing the answer but asking anyways. I interrupted Damon, who I shot a quick apology look but Damon's eyes were glued on Kai.

"No. They got in my way." Kai said walking off looking for the ideal spot to use the Ascendant.

I didn't know what to say to that. But I made a mental note not to get in Kai's way. Although something told me I was going to.

"You thought I was bad." Damon told me as he walked by. "Watch what you say around Kai. You might not want to get home but Bonnie and I do! We still need Kai!"

"Do we? Bonnie asked. Damon just looked at Bonnie and me while what he just said went around in my mind, " _You might not want to get home but Bonnie and I do!"_

"I don't have a home anymore, Damon. I have nobody or nothing to go back to." I replied.

"You don't know that!" Bonnie said putting her arm around my shoulder trying to comfort me. Bonnie then got a look at my face and something she saw in my eyes made her ran to catch up to Damon and Kai leaving me alone.

I walked back to the Salvatore Boarding house. Something told me they wouldn't be going anywhere today plus I was starting to get a killer headache. Maybe if I lay down for a while. That is when I saw little pinpricks of light dancing before my eyes. They got bigger distorting how I was seeing the colors of things around me before I heard a pop like a gun going off. Then the ground came hurtling up to meet me. After that everything went black.

* * *

 _They came on a fall day. I was 16 and it was 1991. I was working that night at Hardees after school like I usually did. Death came knocking in the form of two kids, they seemed like kids around my age. We had already closed and my Manager was in favor of sending them on their way._

 _"Nate send those two on their way," I heard her voice call from the kitchen._

 _As I got closer to the locked door to do just that I saw they were dressed all in black like Johnny Cash. They stood at the glass and metal door looking in. For second I stood there staring at them with a mop in my hands and a strange feeling of dread. They stood behind the door staring at me with cold jewel like eyes. Eyes that glinted like dull marbles. I dispelled the tension and walked over towards the door._

 _"Howdy, I'm sorry but we're closed." I said to the two of them, a boy and a girl through the closed and locked door. They looked about my age._

 _The boy spoke. "Ah dude! Come on, we are totally starving and you are the only place in town"_

 _The girl just looked at me with dark eyes that missed nothing. They were really starting to give me the creeps those eyes of her's. Folks talk about blue eyes being cold but this girl or woman's eyes were like a dark, dark lake. Fathomless and inscrutable._

 _The girl turned to the boy for a second and he inclined his head. It looked to me that she was going to whisper something but must of changed her mind as I didn't hear her say anything._

 _"Do you know any other place we can get a bite." The boy asked._

 _"Not in this dead little berg," I told them, "You both are better off going up the road a bit to Kirksville. Again I'm sorry." I told them with a sad face. I wasn't sorry by then though as I really did not like how that girl was looking at me. Something about her made my flesh ting and crawl._

* * *

I snapped awake. I was lying on the grass in front of the Salvatore Boarding House. Shivering uncontrollably. Bonnie and Damon stood looking down at me. Bonnie looked concerned but Damon looked stressed and impatient.

"Sit up slowly. You look like you have had a shock." Bonnie said as she got to her knees and helped me sit up.

Just then Kai bounded into view. He looked even more peeved then Damon.

"What Now!?. Did he trip?' Kai asked gesturing to me. Before he added impatiently. "We really got to move if we are going to catch todays eclipse to get out of here.'

"Kai's right. I'm fine Bonnie." I told her as I got to my feet. I did feel fine by then. The cold feeling was dissipating.

"He'll be okay." Damon whispered in a reassuring tone to Bonnie as we set off. I tried to give Bonnie a big smile but I could tell from the look in her eyes that my smile fell flat of easing her doubts.

That was the moment when I remembered that my Boss at Hardee's in that flashback or dream had called me Nate.

"Bonnie, I remember my name. It was Nate, probably short for Nathan maybe. When I passed out I had a flashback or something. I remember that I worked at Hardees and... I was 16 and it was the Fall of 1991. I remember the Breakfast Special's Calendar..." It suddenly dawned on me that Damon and Bonnie were 20 years from the future of what I remembered and that this was a Prison World of 1994, tthre years in the future.

Bonnie was smiling at me though unconcerned with my dilemma. Even Damon gave me his customary smirk or what passed for a smile for him.

"That's great News!" Bonnie congratulated me before she asked. "Do you remember anything else?"

"No, not really; just faces." I told her.

Kai suddenly back tracked and soured my mood.

"Congrats Kate! I would like an Egg Mac Muffin with a side of Hash browns.. Figures you would work at Hardees. Hardees will hire anybody "

"My name is Nate, Kai and something tells me that you didn't even have job except sponging off Daddy."

"I didn't need one. Sometimes, I helped my Dad with his Carpentry but that was more like a hobby he did..." Suddenly Kai got far away look in his eye as if he remembered something painful.

Staring at Kai as he relived a painful memory I wondered how his family was, or what was left of it. Family life for him must of not been all that great as he made out considering that he killed his siblings. Although Kai didn't really talk about his family but I did kind of out him on that when I had that vision of him killing everyone. Not that I was sorry. He was a Killer, To be fair so was Damon but he showed remorse. Kai hadn't.

"So Kai, do you feel any remorse at all for what you did to your Family?" Bonnie asked. She had been thinking along the same lines as me obviously. Something told me that Bonnie wasn't all that keen on Kai coming with us. Damon was also looking at Kai but something told me Damon already knew Kai's answer.

"Why are you asking me this? No, if they had stayed out of my way instead of trying to protect Lukas and Olivia it wouldn't of ended that way." Kai explained in a matter of fact tone. Suddenly I knew that Kai's brothers and sisters did not matter in the slightest to him.

I thought of the two young women and the teenage boy who drifted in what was left of my memories that I thought might be my siblings. As usual when I tried to concentrate on my memories of them, their faces blurred... Digging myself out of my memories I ran to catch up.

"Kai who are Lukas and Olivia?" I asked, intrigued. Bonne and Damon were also looking at Kai as if they also wanted to know.

"My replacements." Kai muttered

"Kai..., what do you mean replacements?" Bonnie asked.. curious.

"Never mind. I can to talk about getting home but not about my family."

"That is fine, we really don't want to hear any more about you, your family. Damon replied before he turned and strode away.

"Here's the thing you should know about me, Bonnie." Kai said grabbing Bonnie's arm. "I have a killer effect on magic. I can't generate it myself. But, I can consume it from

others temporarily. My family called me an abomination. That hurt my feelings."

 _'What the Hell...'_ Kai suddenly grabbed Bonnie and he had her arm in a death grip and he was actually hurting her. Literally! She was on her knees and turning gray!

"Kai stop it, _Please_! Your actions are proving your family was right about you. Don't give them the satisfaction." I yelled at Kai only to have a force push me back into the ground.

"I don't care anymore, Nate."

"DAMON!" I screamed so loud my voice broke.

Damon was on Kai, then Kai surrounded Damon in flames. Kai could do _Magic_ , when he stole it. He took that _Magic_ from _Bonnie_! I was trying to crawl back towards Bonnie but it was slow going as my back was really messed up from getting knocked into the ground by Kai.

"Okay, we can all go home as friends or I can steal Bonnie's Magic; killing her and use the magic to kill you Damon and Nature Boy over here, who; I killed once already. What is it gonna be? Bonnie, I think you for one do not want Nature Boy's death on your conscience, now do you?" Kai said his voice like ice he was so pissed. Kai could feel one emotion. Rage!

"Okay, Kai.." Damon said... that was when I blacked out again.

* * *

 _I got your letter from_

 _the postman just other day,_

 _so I decided to write you this song._

 _to let you know exactly the way I feel..._

 _._

 _Nate was singing. A sad song. He tried singing "Groove Was In The Heart", but his groove was long gone. it was so long since he was dumped here or since he had someone to talk too. Nate tried walking home but he got confused and lost. Everything was a dream here. Grey..._

 _Time had no meaning. Nate remembered his Pastor saying that when he was small._

 _First Nate remembered the girl, Amara, who he had passed though only end up alone. Nate wondered listless after that for what had seemed an eon._

 _One day, as the sky went dark, an older woman of mixed race came stood before him. She reminded him of someone he had seen on TV in another world, that now longer seemed real..._

 _"Sugar, I think you got that song wrong." The woman told Nate. Nate was shocked as he had not seen another person in like forever._

 _"Who are you. How come you can see me." Nate asked feeling vaguely like an idiot for asking the question. Although it was a valid question. The Woman didn't find Nate's question dumb or odd. She looked like she was expecting it, waiting for it._

 _Honey, we're blood you and I. We both come from Qetsiyah. I haven't got time to explain everything. We got move fast if we are going to be able to get you out of here._

 _"Who is Qetsiyah." Nate asked the woman whose name was Sheila as they walked in some woods that Nate did not know. Although Nate knew Sheila's name which Nate thought was strange befuddled as he was._

 _"Our Ancestor. You don't have any idea where you are do you? Nate, you are on the Otherside. Which was created by Qetsiyah as part of a curse against Silas and Amara. Anyways all this is collapsing and my Granddaughter Bonnie who is the Anchor is going to a place where she will need help and I can't help her but you can. I know what those Vampires did to you... Left you under the bridge because they saw the Witch blood in you even though you didn't see it yourself."_

 _The Woman gave Nate a small picture of a girl who looked around Nate's age. Nate knew she was Bonnie._

 _"Nate, I need you to concentrate on that photo!"_

 _Nate could feel a darkness looming around them sucking everything away.. He looked around uncertainly only to have Sheila yell to him._

 _"Nate don't worry about what is happening around you! Only concentrate on that photo. Clear your mind and concentrate. Don't tell Bonnie when you find her that I sent you. Only make sure she gets home. You understand because you want to get home too." The Woman told Nate as he was engulfed in a blinding white darkness._

* * *

I woke up in Damon's Car with the taste of blood in my mouth and I remembered everything. The kids who had driven by and shot me as I walked home and left me bleeding out on the pavement. All those years which seemed like day, wondering aimlessly on the Otherside. Dead and dazed with a bullet hole in my head.

Damon was bending over me and he had his fast healing bloody wrist near my mouth.

"Thank You Damon for saving me."

"All part of the Job." Damon said all business as he walked off toward Bonnie and Kai.

Kai was near Bonnie talking to her or trying to as if nothing had happened earlier. I wanted to get a machete and slam it into Kai's face but I had to keep my cool as I had made a promise to Sheila Bennett and I wanted to keep it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the Review, MauvaiseFille** **. =-D**

We were going to the place to use the Ascendant. My Posse and Me. Kai was behaving, sort of. Seeing him made me wish for strong witch powers of my own but it would seem that all I had was the ability to look into people and see their deepest darkest secrets and cloak myself. I had found when I was stressed as a kid that I could fade into the background, almost as if I was invisible. Seriously this had kept me in one piece in High School. Camouflage..

Something told me Damon also wanted what was best for Bonnie. Studying them I could see that they had a real strong bond even though they fought a lot, but so did Walter Mathieu and Jack Lemon In The Odd Couple. Thinking of that show made me smile which caught Kai's attention.

"Kai you ever seen the Odd Couple?"

Kai shook his head in the negative but Damon obviously had.

"I have. What got you thinking about that?"

"Just our situation, Damon."

"My Dad loved that show, we used to watch it on _Nick at Nite_." Bonnie said smiling.

Bonnie saying that got me thinking about my promise to her grandmother Sheila Bennett, who got me out of the collapsing Otherside and that I owed her. I felt I owed Bonnie an explanation of why I was here as I was obviously sent to help her and since I remembered that now I saw no reason why I shouldn't tell Bonnie. Except I had Kai Parker around and I trusted him as far as I could throw him.

Kai kind of reminded me of the bullies I had to put up with in School. In some ways. In others I couldn't help but think he was an outsider like me. Like all of us. Damon and Bonnie were out of the norm too. Here we had a Witch and a Vampire Plus, a Syphoner plus one living Ghost, me. Maybe that was why Sheila choose me or maybe she was digging the bottom of the barrel.

Kai was talking about _Zima_ Bottled Water. Some company was selling bottled water?

"A company is selling water!?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Here we are," Kai said.

No one answered my question so I felt really dumb and out of place when we arrived as some woods that skirted a cemetery. An older looking one, kind of like the one from _Return Of The Living Dead_. Maybe Damon and Bonnie would be going home after all. I hoped so for their sakes.

"Damon, you will have to dig here." Kai told Damon pointing at a specific spot.

"Why?" Damon asked.

"Yeah Kai, what is the deal?" I wanted to know too.

"Have you never portal-jumped through an eclipse before? Okay look, the light of the eclipse will shine down and activate the Ascendant; Bonnie, you spout a little witchy woo and then poof! Anyone standing in the circle of light holding the Ascendant goes home." Kai exclaimed with a touch of pique to his voice.

"Thank you Kai for that explanation." I said for the rest of us.

"Okay get to work. While you all do that I am off to town for supplies." Kai said. jumping and skipping as he went.

"Bonnie, I'm going to follow Kai."

"Are you sure you will be alright." Bonnie asked me.

"Bonnie, I'll be fine. You and Damon stay here. Bonnie.. " I couldn't tell her yet. About Sheila..

I walked off in search of Kai with murder in my heart. He had to be stopped as I knew there was no way Bonnie was going to let him come along with us. Not that I could blame her. I just knew it in my bones so I had to stop him. This was the reason I was probably sent here by Sheila Bennett, _to stop Kai_. _I probably wasn't going to succeed but I sure was gonna try._

Kai wasn't that far away. He almost got the jump on me, almost scared the bejesus out of me. Time for me to be snide.

"What do you want Natie? I really don't have time to babysit you." Kai told me coming out of the shadows.

"Well I want to go to town too. You don't have to babysit me _Malachai. Malachai they want you too, Malachai_."

I told Kai grizzly ragged voice, doing that classic scene from _Children Of The Corn_ where Isaac returns from He who walks behind the rows for Malachai, the character who Kai shared his name with. Kai looked like he wasn't enjoying my reference but I sure was. Remembering that Movie had me grinning like a fool. It took all my self control to not burst out laughing.

"That movie made my Junior High experience Hell. Little Smart a$$e$ like you, who thought they were being funny using that line when ever they saw me. I had to kick a lot

of butt my 8th Grade Year." Kai said.

Thinking about it I bet he did at that.

"That is right. Laugh it up, Nater," Kai continued looking at me as I stifled my giggling fit. But then I suddenly did not feel like laughing. I knew what it was like dealing with smart a$$e$ in School.

"I'm sorry. Kai, I know what it is like dealing with Jerks and Poseurs in Junior High." I couldn't help but wonder if that had helped turn Kai into a such a jerk with out any feelings.

"Look Kai, I only said it hoping you would get a kick out of it. Sometimes I open my mouth with out thinking. I thought I out grew it but being the only person around has

ruined my social graces as I am sure you know from you own experience." I added rather lamely with what I hoped was my most contrite face pasted on.

"Fair enough Nater." Kai answered as we walked.

After that Kai and I sort of tried to thaw towards one another as we made our way towards town.

"Where were you for the last 18 years Nater. You certainly weren't here. I'm curious. Prison World? Kai asked suddenly piping up.

"Kai, I think I was dead and on the Otherside, I think I have been there for about 20 or so years. The last I remember Kai it was the Fall of 1991"

"What was it like, The Otherside?" Kai asked me as we walked towards Mystic Falls.

"A lot like being here except everything is gray and the weather changes and you can see living people but they can't see you. I saw a lot of folks camping. I was in the woods near a river I think. Since I have been here I can't really remember. I think it's because I remember who I am again it has all began to blur, my time over there. Sorry I can't tell you more."

"1991, so then you are around my age. Do you remember how old you were Nate when you died?"

"I had just turned 16 that August."

"You were younger, just a kid." Kai answered.

"Yeah just like your siblings you murdered Kai." I told him to take the wind from his sails, but Kai took it in stride like a champ.

" _A-Team_." Kai said suddenly for no reason.

" _Mr T_." I replied before I said " _MacGyver_."

" _Spencer For Hire_." Kai replied. Before he added. "You are an eighties kid."

"Yeah Kai.".

"Nate this prison world was created in 1994." Kai told me looking wide eyed at me. before he added, "You really are out of place and out of time."

"I was dead and gone for almost three years when this was created." I replied. Looking about me at the prison world of 1994.

* * *

 **Later-**

Kai and I were in some store looking for Baseball Cards. I really didn't have any use for them but Kai said we could sell them for Money when we got to 2012.

"Kai maybe you should take some money out of the bank." I said opening the cash register and helping myself to some green backs for Bonnie.

"I'd be careful how much you take of that." Kai told me pointing to the money in my hands. "All that has serial numbers. The feds will be able to trace that and accuse you of

counterfeiting." Kai was right. Still a few hundred would help see me by until I could get a job or figure out what I was going to do.

"Kai..?"

"Yeah what now, Natie?"

"Are you really going after your Family/Coven when you get back. Seems to me that you should cut your loses and use your gifts somewhere else. You could go anywhere, do anything."

"No, I've waited to long to get back at them. They left me here to rot. I have to make them pay. They treated me like a freak for 22 years then slapped me in here. Plus I deserve and want to be Leader of the Gemini Coven." Kai said with a steely determined look in his eyes. Kai's family really must of pissed him off.

I continued though.

"Come on Kai, Don't you think I want revenge against those kids, " _Vampires I thought remembering that girl's cold fathomless eyes_ ,' "who killed me and left me to rot under that bridge. Seems to me you got your revenge when you killed your family."

Kai didn't reply. He just stood there staring at me, before he shrugged his shoulders and went back to filling his bag up with loot.

Now, I have tried to reason with Kai and give him a chance. But my Dad told me once that with some people you had to do things the hard way. Looks like Kai was one of those... 'M _en, who you couldn't reach._ I thought remembering that movie prison movie with Paul Newman, which really bites on so many levels as I kind of felt bad for Kai. It couldn't be easy being a Syphoner in a family of witches. I could alsp understand his anger having been labelled the town faggot and having been unwillingly pulled into _Smear The Queer_ in my time.

"F_ck!" I whispered not aware I saying it out loud as I had been lost in thought.

"I didn't know you cussed Nater. You seem like the goodie two shoes preppie type." Kai said laughing before he turned serious.

"What's wrong Dude? I would figure you have the most reason to be happy as until very recently you were deader then a doornail but now you are alive and kicking and going home." Kai continued as he scooped yet more of a bunch baseball cards in his backpack.

"I'm not going home. Kai, I probably don't even have a home anymore. I am just going somewhere else. I don't have a home."

"Hmm, let me tell you something Natie. Life isn't fair and people will walk right over you and spit on you while they do it. You seem like a nice kid." Kai said with a slight smile before he looked at me and his smile evaporated.

"Kai you don't need to tell me life isn't fair. Believe me when I tell you that I know all about that. Kai, I was murdered and left under a bridge. However, I was also taught that if you treat other people as garbage you really are no better then they are. At least I can say that I have only given what I got when I had too." I told him before I added.

I'm sorry you are a Siphoner Kai. Could be worse. At least your aren't Gay."

"That would totally be..." Kai didn't finish though as he looked into my eyes with at first incomprehension and then pity mingled with a faint disgust.

"Oh... Nate, did you get Gay Bashed? Is that how you died back in '91...? Kai asked looking me right in the eye.

"I guess so. I've never heard that term, Kai; _Gay Bashed_. I remember the bullet clearly. I remember the sidewalk coming up and smacking me in the face and then hands grabbing me. Then I remember the water and the bridge." I told him lost in a dark reverie.

Kai didn't say anything else. He went back to gathering up his baseball cards. I felt bad as Kai deserved to be happy before I killed him. I tried to talk him out of going after his family and give him a chance but he wouldn't take it and pretty much made his own bed, now he would have to lie in it.

Maybe that was why Sheila picked me. Because I was a Murder Victim and Kai was a Murderer. He was 22 years old and murdered his younger siblings. Four of them... Bonnie would never let him leave with us even if I could convince him to leave his family alone.

I had given him more of a chance then I had been given even by him.

I had gotten the gun that day in town. I had spied a cop car. There it was lying in there. In the passenger seat, in it's holster. Kai had gone into the store already.

I had heard Bonnie and Damon arguing about Kai earlier when we had been looking for the Ascendant. I hadn't said anything, but I had heard it.. _Kai had to die._ I had to do it. Sheila Bennett hadn't trusted Damon to do the right thing. If Sheila had then she wouldn't have gotten me to do it.

Life wasn't fair! I had learned that the hard way when I was bleeding out on the sidewalk. It was a small model but it would serve my needs. Really I wish I hadn't found Kai to be such a nice guy before I plugged him. I tried to think of Wesley Snipes in new Jack City wasting someone. _Nightie Nite, Beatch..._

I wasn't that type of person. I kept thinking instead of the Vampires who had murdered me. Perhaps I was still dead and this was my Hell. Seems to be everyone else's. Even if Kai was irredeemable, he could be a lot of fun although he had annoyed Damon and Bonnie and me to no end.

I decided that I was as ready as I was ever going to be. I put my hands around the gun in my pocket. One nice thing about growing up with a macho Vietnam Veteran for a father was I knew how to handle a gun. Pity I hadn't had one on that September night walking home.

"Kai, I'm sorry. Bonnie won't let you leave with us. She won't leave if you come."

"Bonnie will just have to make do as I waited too long to get my hands on a Bennett Witch, so if she knows what is good for her she will help me get out of here." Kai said turning to me. His eyes went wide when he saw the gun in my hands.

"Nate.. this..."

That was when I pulled out the gun and emptied six rounds right into Kai's chest.

"I'm sorry Kai." Having said my final apology I left Kai dead in the store that would be his tomb in this dead and still empty world under the mid morning sun.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

 **Vampire Diaries is owned and operated by Julie Plec and the CW. I'm just taking it for a spin.**

I threw the empty gun away after I ran out the store. The look on Kai's face as I shot him echoing in my mind.

 _Six times in the chest!_ I thought totally freaked that I had actually done that. I made my way clumsily to the nearest car in a cold sweat. My heart feeling like it was going to pump itself out of my chest.

The car was a 1971 Ford Galaxy, _Thank God!_ After hotwiring it I was off. Lucky for me the ignition had broken on my Mom's 1971 Cougar when I was a little kid. I had watched my Mom hotwire her own car countless times one week until Dad had a day off to fix it.

Bonnie and Damon were where I left them. Damon was still digging in to the tunnel so they could all stand in a light and use the Ascendant to go home.

Bonnie smiled when I came into view. Then she had a questioning look on her face. Damon was the one who asked the question though.

"Where's Kai?"

"He's not coming. I shot him six times. Bonnie, I knew you wouldn't let him leave with us so I took care of him."

"Damn it, Kai was the only one who knew the spell." Damon screamed. Damon angry was really frightening. He speeded over to me before I knew it and grabbed me. Damon

looked poised to shake the life out of me but lucky for me Damon had a lot of self control."

"Damon, it's alright! My Grams probably has a spell for this in her Grimoire." Bonnie stated waving the Ascendent.

"What if she doesn't Bonnie?" Damon said through gritted teeth before he added. "This doofus kid has stranded us here."

"No Damon, I didn't trust Kai and there was a reason he didn't take my magic and kill us. Kai was keen for us to go with him. I think this is a Bennett spell. Which means it is

in Gram's Grimoire."

"You had better hope she is right." Damon said taking his hands from me. My feet were back on the ground which was comforting.

"I do Damon, I killed Kai so we could go home without him trying to stop us. He can't be trusted." I said pleading my case. I was some what successful. Damon looked like he still wanted to kill me but that he would give me the benefit of the doubt.

"I found the spell. Kai did need me at least as this requires the blood of a Bennett witch to work." Bonnie said excitedly. Damon quickly got back to digging. He dug into a tunnel or cave. Damon jumped down first and then Bonnie. I was last to go into the gloomy cave. Time was passing and we had to be quick if we wanted to be in position for when the eclipse started.

* * *

We stood in a circle of light. The eclipse was approaching which meant we had timed things exactly right. It felt like things were going our way and that Bonnie and Damon were actually going to get out of here. I was happy for Bonnie and Damon as I really wanted to fulfill my promise to Sheila Bennett.

"Mostly it is the blood we needed." Bonnie was saying excitedly.

What do you mean Bonnie? I asked her.

The Blood of the Bennett Witch is the key that unlocks the Ascendant. We didn't need Kai after all. Bonnie said smiling.

"I heard my name. All Good I hope." said a voice. _Kai's voice_!

Suddenly I felt excruciating pain in my chest as what looked to be an arrow landed there.

"Forgetting someone?" Kai again mocking us. We were frozen to the spot. We had to move quick if we were going to catch the eclipse.

"Damon," I screeched my voice barely above a whisper. Because of the arrow in my chest had collapsed a lung, " You have to make Bonnie do the spell now so you both can

get out of here. Make her do it now!"

I used an untapped reservoir of strength in me to stand up blocking Kai's view of Damon and Bonnie so Kai could not shoot off another arrow.

"Come on F_cker, come out and face me like a man." I screeched towards where I had heard Kai's voice coming from as I crawled on my knees towards where I prayed

he was hiding.

"Did You really think I had not tried to kill myself before? I had, lots of times, lots of ways.." Kai said stepping out of the shadows a fraction to my left.

I slowly inched my way towards him.

Bonnie started chanting but her eyes were glued to me.

"Keep going Bonnie! Please don't stop. GO..." It killed me to screech that out because of my injury, but I was beyond caring. They had to leave.

Kai knew like I did that time was running out and if he wanted to escape he would have to make a move. I knew I had to stop him. I lunged at Kai knocking him off kilter. I did not have the size or strength to knock him down. I did knock the bow out of his hands. I quickly grabbed his legs as I slid down his body finally causing him to trip.

"Get off me you little faggot..." Kai said as he tried to kick me. I grabbed and held his legs in a death grip.

Suddenly there was a flash..

"NO!" Kai screamed...

"Suck on that you siphoning b_tch. She's Free." I whispered. I don't even know if he heard me. That was when blackness over took me..

* * *

 _Nate was walking home. The weather was cool. Winter was on it's way. Nate stopped to admire the_ _stars. Never had they seemed so_ _clear as tonight or so_ _bright as on this September night. That is when the van pulled up and Nathan's head exploded. He saw a cold white darkness. Never in his life had Nathan felt to cold or so exposed._

 _The two vampires dumbed the empty husk of what was Nathan Andrew Rawlins under a bridge. Nathan had already began his journey to Amara to pass to the Otherside._

 _The powers he had in life untapped. Although his power had been strong enough to send out a psychic signal of distress, pain and anguish to Shelia Bennett among others._

 _Sheila had sleeping peacefully until she got the horrible visons of what Nathan had endured which left her depressed and anxious for days afterward._

* * *

I came to for a millisecond then Kai kicked me and all was mercifully blackness again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 By Morduca**

 **Disclaimer TVD is owned and operated by The CW and Julie Plec. I'm just borrowing.**

I slowly slid back to consciousness. I was still in the tunnels. It was quiet. I found that I was alright though. The arrow and the wound in my chest was gone leaving only a nasty scar which felt strangely cold.

I sat up slowly as I still felt drained. I felt as old as Methuselah. It was Sunset or Dawn from the look of the sky. I got up and slowly made my way to climb out.

"Where do you think you are going." Kai asked. I quickly looked around but I could not see him.

'Out of here," I said, "see ya later Kai."

"You owe me! If not for you I would of been out of here already."

"Kai, I'm sorry I shot you. But Bonnie was right you shouldn't be out in the world killing innocent people. That is why I was chosen, because I was a murder victim like your siblings you slaughtered."

"Really now.. That is rich. What a load of Sh_t! Kai exclaimed.

'"That is why Sheila Bennett chose me." I wished Kai would leave or kill me. He was so annoying.

"Kai, the problem with you is that you don't think. There must be another way out of here or a work around. I said as I got up.

"Your not going anywhere." Kai asked stepping out of the shadows.

"The hell I am." I told him as I began to emerge into the woods. It was almost night now.

"I already know where I can get some Bennett Blood," Kai stated and with that he grabbed my ankle pulling me back down into the cave.

"Your staying with me. I overheard you telling Bonnie about Sheila Bennett helping you out of the Otherside. I think she did that because you are related to her. In fact, I wonder if you have any magic in you? There were times I sensed that you might of had some magic but I thought that any I sensed was just Bonnie's because even when you couldn't remember who you were you stuck to her like glue. But I still sense magic and Bonnie is long gone."

Kai pulled me back down and grabbed my arm. Instantly everything began to blur... "

"Holy Sh_t, you got a ton of untapped Magic in you. No wonder Sheila helped you. Natie Nate, your my new best friend..." I felt weaker and weaker as if my life was being drained away by inches. I wanted to burn Kai so bad and I think I did because he let go of my arm as if he touched something scalding hot.

"Sonofa..." Kai said backing away from me. I took off running.

"You wanna play tag? Okay Nate, I love games..."

"Do you now." I replied. my hands searching along the cave wall for the pickaxe I had noticed earlier. I found it. My voiced echoed out to Kai in the darkness of the cave.

"So Kai, you like to play games. Come on down, your the next contestant on _The Price Is Right_ "

"I hate T _he Price Is Righ_ t, stupid show.." Kai said as I swung the pickaxe.

I climbed out of the hole in to the cave and took off running into the now dark woods.

* * *

 _Step by step_  
 _Heart to heart_  
 _Left, right, left_  
 _We all fall down_  
 _Like toy soldiers_

My house was the same as it was on May 10 1994. Except it seemed that my family didn't live here in 1994. After I disappeared back in '91, my family hadn't wasted any time before moving on. Which hurt but then I thought about it and got worried for my Mom. Something must of happened for them to up and move because this house was the house of strangers, not my family. I stayed though as I really didn't have anywhere else to go and the family that lived there in '94 seemed like good people from their pictures they had on the walls and their Tv console. They were a young family with little kids as there were toys littered everywhere.

The day after coming to the my used to be house I was seated in the recliner watching Tv. The News in the morning was all about the eclipse. Which I was so sick of. So I watched Beauty And The Beast on the VCR. The lady had a whole stack of them, she had recorded every episode.

It was about 11 am. I noted as I went to the door for some reason. I looked through the stain glass window my Dad had made. The people had kept that. Maybe there had something around that said where my Dad had gone. I looked through the stained glass to see Kai Parker in the flesh staring back at me, probably come to ruin and run my life. I wished I had a chain bolt but St Helena was a small town. So I opened the door.

"Nate, I had quite the time finding you. I used the magic I siphoned off you to do a locator spell." Kai told me of way of greeting but he was smiling so my hackles were up.

"You followed me Kai. What do you want?"

"To get out of here. I'll settle for company."

"Fair enough." Being alone didn't bother me but I thought I needed to get on Kai's good side, if he had one as I didn't want to spend forever running from Kai and I also didn't want to die again. I was tired and since Bonnie was gone feeling rather listless. Kai was excitement.

Kai came in and looked around my house which wasn't my house.

"This reminds me of my house with all the toys and stuff. Nate, I didn't know you came from a big family."

Kai, my folks moved or something. This isn't my house anymore."

"Why don't you come and see my house then."

I thought about it. I really didn't see any reason why not to. Actually I might be able to reach Kai and maybe help him. Perhaps my mission wasn't done after all. Beat sitting around and feeling sorry for myself.

Okay Kai. So where are we going?

Kai was flabbergasted.

"Your actually coming!?"

Yes, where do you live again?"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 By Morduca**

 **Disclaimer TVD is owned and operated by The CW and Julie Plec. I'm just borrowing.**

We flew to Oregon from Kansas City. Kai didn't like the look of the planes at the private airport near my town so we ended up at a private airport in Kansas City. Kai said we would have a better selction of planes at a big city airport. I knew next nothing about planes and had only flown once back in '84 when I was about 9.

I got air sick once, when we took off; but at least Kai was nice about it. I was amazed that he knew how to fly a plane and told him so as we flew over the midwestern states.

"Yeah Nate, I have had a lot of time to learn to fly while I've been stuck here. I got the idea from the Tom Petty song".

 _"Learning To Fly,_ Yeah I remember that one." I said as we both smiled.

"You know Kai you could start over if you could get out of here. Prove to your Family that they were wrong about you."

"Nate, I know you mean well but I deserve and want to be the leader of the Gemini Coven. You know why I wasn't chosen. Because I was born a Syphoner, that is why. I figured you would understand, seeing as you were born Gay. Wouldn't you like to get the people who killed you.

"Kai, I understand that you can't help being a Syphoner but you can change how you handle it. Kai if you had left your family, you would have a family of your own now. A wife and babies! A normal Life Kai!"

"Nate that isn't what I want. Why won't you listen!? What I want Nate is to be the Leader Of The Gemini Coven." Kai said looking at me with an obsessed look in his eyes. I really didn't know what to say so I kind of changed the subject.

Kai, I think the kids who killed me were Vampires? Seriously, I think they were. I now remember getting the same vibe from them that I got from Damon. I'm probably never going to get revenge Kai. So I guess I'll have to move on."

"I'm sorry about you getting murdered Nate. I would say I feel bad but I don't want to insult your intelligence. I guess when I first saw you, some instinct said you would be trouble and I was right! You outted me to Bonnie and Damon, what I did to my Brothers and Sisters. You had the same instinct about those Vampires who killed you. See..." Kai said keen to prove his point.

Kai did have a point.

You even helped Damon Salvatore! Kai shot back as me before turning to fiddle with the controls of the two seater we flew in.

'I was helping Bonnie. Besides Damon didn't, actually; Damon did try to kill me but only after I had shot you. He was worried Bonnie and him wouldn't get home. I can understand were Damon is coming from. I can understand where you are coming from Kai but you can't go around killing innocent people."

"Nate, you and I are more alike then you would think. "

"Kai, except I don't go around killing people just because they get in my way.

You got killed too because of it. Nate, you like playing the victim. You just let people walk all over you and everyone says poor Nate. Boohoo.

"Oh, I see! Because I was murdered it was my fault for not standing up for myself. Gee golly... Seems I deserved having my brains blown out Kai."

Maybe this had all been a mistake. I couldn't reach Kai because there was nothing left to reach. He sort of reminded me of the Pod People from I _nvasion of the Body Snatchers_.. Its like he didn't have any feelings. No empathy. I might as well undo my seatbelt and open the door and end it all. Because there was no way I was going to let Kai out to kill anymore innocent people."

"You know Kai, I think there is a reason I ended up stuck with you. I think that since I was murdered and that you are a murderer, perhaps I am part of your redemption."

Kai didn't reply. He just rolled his eyes at me. Fair enough, I had planted the seed. Let's see if it took root.

* * *

We arrived in Portland a little after 11 am on the 10th of May because every day here was the 10th of May. This 10th of May was usual in there was soon to be a solar eclipse and Kai was sure to be antsy. Not that I could blame him. Maybe he had emotions after all.

We really hadn't spoken since our argument earlier in the flight.

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving." Kai stated as he got out of the plane and helped me down because my legs weren't quite long enough.

"What! No way Dude. Kai, this will be my first Thanksgiving since I have been resurrected."

"It will be my first with another person in 18 years." Kai answered looking at the sky again.

"Kai lets go to the store and get us a turkey." I said eager to give us an activity to take Kai's mind off the coming eclipse.

"Alright, let's do it. Since we won't be going home." Kai said, suddenly pissed off. He then grabbed me and tried to syphon my magic.

"What the hell, where did it go!?" Kai exclaimed flabbergasted.

"WTF Kai! Are you having an episode?" Me, with my arms up in defensive position. Eyes wide.

"I was going to do some tricks with your Magic. But it's gone! Where is your Magic Nater?"

"I don't know? Honest.., maybe it comes and it goes? Kai, I didn't even know I had any before yesterday. Sh_t Dude..."

Suddenly.. I was pissed. I was so sick of Kai Parker and his f_cking mind games. I decked him good and proper but I was such limb wristed stick that I didn't do much damage. But I had a lot of stamina and once I slugged Kai it was on like Donkey Kong. We slugged, kicked, scratched and bit.

So we almost brawled the rest of that afternoon away in the airport parking lot.

That's I heard Laura Branigan's _Self Control_ playing on somebody's car radio.

 _Oh, the night is my world_  
 _City light painted girl_  
 _In the day nothing matters_  
 _It's the night time that flatters_  
 _In the night, no control_  
 _Through the wall something's breaking_  
 _Wearing white as you're walkin'_  
 _Down the street of my soul_

"Kai stop, its one of my fav songs. We can fight later." I told him detangling myself from our brawl in progress.

"Nate, you have the attention span of a 2 year old. You like this 80's poser crap."

"Shut up Kai! Your ruining my moment!" But it was gone.

"Yes Kai sometimes I love this song and sometimes I don't. Depends on how often I get to hear it." I continued.

We were done fighting at this point. So we picked out a car and sped off looking for a turkey for Thanksgiving. I had a lot to be thankful for I guess.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 By Morduca**

 **Disclaimer TVD is owned and operated by The CW and Julie Plec.**

We ended up going to a Butchers for our Turkey. Kai said that most chain store's meat was crap. My Dad, who had cooked for a living always said the same thing. Plus it wasn't as if we would have to pay for it.

I liked shopping for clothes but hated shopping for food. Of course you shopped for food at a grocery store and when to a mall usually for clothes. So while Kai was running around in the food isles like a madman getting everything from Sweet Potatoes to Yams, I was in the employee breakroom just wondering around when I found some smokes. Parliaments!

I had probably been without a cigarette for at least 20 years, but smoking made me look mature which was nice with my baby face. Even though it make me smell like burning hemp when I had too many smokes and had made me puke up my lunch one time when I snuck out back of the High School for a quick drag because I loved a smoke after I had eaten a meal. Plus, I was a social smoker. My Brother smoked cigs and weed. He was way worse then me.

Thinking to myself as I smoked, the real reason I smoked was I was hyperactive and smoking calmed me down. I hadn't smoked around Bonnie and Damon because I was pretty fried and out of it when I first came back.

But since I was pretty much myself again or as close and here were some smokes so I lit up. Kai nerved me out sometimes. Not that I would let him know that.

"Nater, where you at? If you think of running off I will break your legs."

"Up here Kai having a smoke. Kai can we go to a Mall?" Next thing I knew Kai was standing at the breakroom door with an incredulous look on his face.

"Nater you should quit that. Your Mama would cry if she found out you were smoking.

"Kai, please don't mention my Mom to me. Besides, she used to give me cigs for doing the dishes or vacuuming."

"Next thing I will find you smoking pot."

"Kai, you are such a Preppie."

"Okay, you little Stoner," Kai said in his ' _aren't you cute'_ tone of voice. .."even though you kind of look like a Preppie, Nate, just saying.. Actually you look like a little poseur, a 13 year old smoking on the sly. Nate, if you think you are smoking in the car I will put you in the trunk."

Oh so I am the Poseur, you listen to _Grunge_ non stop Kai, and you tell me you don't smoke! **YOU** are the Poseur here, Champ!" I told him as I blew smoke in his face. I look older then 13!

 _"Smoke get's in your eyes"_ I sang at him.. from that 50' song I liked. ' _The Saucers or Plates or the Platters sung it?'_

Kai looked like he was going to stab or slap me.

"Kai, who sang that song originally that I just sang at you." I said with a smile, hoping he would chill or his sudden dark mood with shift.

"I can't believe you are asking me that after just blowing smoke in my face. Nate, I really want to stab you or bash your face in right now. At times you remind me of my little brother Joey or my freaking sister Elise, both of whom I could not stand. If you want your Thanksgiving Turkey and to not end up in a ditch again then put out that Cigarette and come on!"

"I'm sorry Kai. Really! It's Thanksgiving, please Kai let's not fight again. I understand you are under a lot of stress." I told him teary eyed. Drama was my favorite class, I am not even kidding. Mrs Petromi said I sparkled in _Antigone_. As soon as he turning his back I pocked those smokes like a sneak thief. Wondering what had become of Mrs. Petromi.

"Nate if I catch you smoking! I am going to use you for target practice with my arrows. Then I will beat you with a belt." Kai said suddenly turning to face me.

I didn't reply. Just smiled my hokey smile and followed him to where he had put the shopping cart. Kai was like an older brother I didn't need or want.

* * *

Kai's house, the Parker family home was a nice two story farm house converted into a nice house or I should say a nice house at one time. Even here in the Prison world a stench of death hung about the place. The first smell I got from the place was a rotten coppery smell.

The inside had what looked like a dark green walls in the hall. The hall also had wooden stairs going up to the second floor. Blood every where...

"Mi casa es tu casa" Kai told me as he entered behind me. Almost making me jump out of my skin.

"Thanks Kai." I told him as I looked for the kitchen to set the Thanksgiving Groceries I was carrying down.

 _There was blood everywhere!_ The copper stench was very evident everywhere around me. I felt like I was bathing in it. Why had Kai brought me back here. I knew I wasn't going to be able to eat my Thanksgiving dinner. I had left my appetite at the door.

"Shit Kai! I can't stand the smell of all the blood. Why did we come back here. You seem obsessed with your family. Of all the places we could go in this world you bring me here?"

"I wanted to show you my house. I haven't been back here in a while. I forgot about all the blood. I can't smell anything." Kai now in the kitchen door way to the hall blocking it. My eyes searched and found the black door.

"Oh, okay." I said trying to defuse the tension.

"Let's get cooking then. You can tell you about yourself."

Kai turned on the stove and the oven to preheat it for the turkey. While I went over and turned on the faucet at the sink to start washing the turkey earning an approving look from Kai.

"You do now how to cook." Kai said as he began to chop vegetables for the stuffing. Suddenly he froze with the knife in his hand as if he remembered something.

"Kai, are you alright? I asked him, hoping he was getting ready to flip out on me. I really didn't want to have to take off running.

"Yeah, just remembering the good old days." Kai told me before continuing with chopping the vegetables with a distant look in his eyes as if considering something.


	10. Chapter 10

**The Vampire Diaries is owned by Julie Plec and the CW..**

 **Chapter 10**

I managed to eat the turkey. The coppery scent had subsided. Kai was quiet looking out a window towards a stump in the front yard, towards the drive.

"Penny for your thoughts, Kai?"

"Nate, how come you didn't have magic but then you did later after Bonnie left?"

"Kai, you probably know way more about Magic then I do. I honestly didn't even know about any of this when I was alive before." I told Kai looking him straight in the eye so he could see that I wasn't lying. I really didn't want Kai to get angry and accuse me of lying which would probably clumanate in him stabbing me or something. Plus Kai was sort of my friend. Now that Bonnie was gone. My only friend in this whole wide World.

Kai turned back towards the window. My sister Jo, she had magic, but; back when I tried to do the Merge ceremony with her it was gone. Where did she put it?"

I didn't know if Kai was asking himself that question or me. If he was speaking hypothetically or earnestly...

"Kai, sounds to me like your sister Jo put her magic some place, but even if she did isn't magic a living thing. I don't think it would copy over to here but we can try to find it." Why not, it kept Kai busy and gave him something to do other then shoot me with arrows.

I was also really curious now myself. To think you could put magic somewhere and hide it. Had I unknowingly put my magic somewhere when I was a kid and that was the reason I did not have any when I was killed? But then again I was shot. I never had the chance to defend myself. Probably would tried talking my way out of it or running for my life. I never know I had Magic.

"Penny for your thoughts Nate?" Kai asking me that had snapped me out of my somber thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm just thinking on those Vampires who killed me." I answered morose.

"You know Nate, if we could get out of here; I could help you get whoever murdered you." Kai replied.

"Kai cut the crap. Why on God's Green Earth would you want to help me?"

"Because... I thought you were my friend. The first friend I have made in the last 18 years." Kai replied looking at me intently.

I didn't know what to say to that. My eyes must of replied for me because Kai quickly said with a smile.

Nate, yeah we got off to a rocky start but even then you were nicer to me then Bonnie and Damon! I know that is pretty sad. Nate, maybe I do want to change, maybe in helping you I am helping myself. Maybe I don't want to be the bad guy."

My first thought was that Kai was lying. Then I thought how awkward this whole conversation had gone. So I quickly changed the subject.

"Kai, where would your sister have put her magic if she did hide it?"

"I found her by that stump." Kai said as he began to walk briskly towards the stump he had been looking at earlier. I followed nervously excited.

"Nate she hid it in my knife!" Kai said triumphantly holding the said knife.

"Is there Magic in it?" I asked really excited now!

"No, not now. It is in me Nate." Kai said as he put the knife in his pocket. I hoped he didn't cut himself on it. But Kai probably knew a lot about handling knives.

"Well Kai ,what are you going to do now?"

"That depends on you Nate." Kai said suddenly looming over me.

"What do you mean Kai?" I asked kind of scared of the way Kai was looking at me. I suddenly needed to go Pee really bad.

"Your Bennett blood Nate. I think Sheila Bennett helped you from the Otherside because you, Sheila and Bonnie are related." Kai replied as he started walking towards me.

"Kai she probably helped me because I was nearest she could get to as the Otherside was collapsing." I replied stepping back as he stepped towards me. I honestly didn't know why Sheila had chosen me. I had known once but all those memories of the Otherside had faded. It seemed like a dream now.

The uncertainty I was feeling must have shown on my face as Kai suddenly looked really pissed.

"Kai we can try it. Maybe your right. She said something about blood or something to me. I kind of remember that." I told Kai as I continued to back up and he started to charge as if Kai was a bull and I was a red flag.

Nate if this doesn't work then I am going torture you very slowly. First I will rip out your finger nails and then I will cut slits on the bottom of your feet and make you walk on salt. Do you understand me. Kai said totally dispassionate and cold. Suddenly he lunged and grabbed my upper arms and squeezed.

I was suddenly pissed myself. I head butted him. I might have broken his nose but Kai still didn't let go. He just held me and squeezed my arms and shoulders. I tried to kick him in the balls. Anything to get him to let me go.

I stomped and kicked him in the knees after I failed at kicking him in the groin. Kai was simply to tall for that to work for me.

Kai lifted me up by the grip he had on my upper arms and he began to shake me. I bit my tongue and blood tickled down my mouth as Kai shook the living daylights out of me.

The next thing I knew Kai was taking me towards the car. He still had that death grip on my upper arms. He threw me down and I saw stars and flashes of light because my head smacked a rock.

I heard the trunk open. Then I was being lifted. I tried squirm away but Kai dealt me a hard slap across the face that made everything go blurry. Then I was in the dark of the trunk. I was glad too. Anything was better then Kai raining blows on me. I felt like a worthless little wussy.

"You stay there Nate. I need to think." Kai told me in that cold voice as I heard him move away leaving me in the pitch black of the trunk.

* * *

I came out of a long sleep on the sofa of the Salvatore House. Gingerly I looked around me. There was a folded note on my chest.

 _Nate,_

 _I took some of your blood with a syringe to use with the Ascendant. I hope for your sake it works. If not..._

 _You may be dead anyways given how much of a tranquilizer I gave you. I hope you still have your life._

 _Enjoy your time here all alone. I enjoyed mine_

 _PS I thought about leaving you in Oregon but if your blood doesn't work I want to be able to hunt you down and make you suffer._

 _Regards_

 _K. Parker_

He'd left me here. Alone. They all left. Bonnie, Damon and now Kai. I should be glad Kai was gone but I felt sorry for him which was really strange considering that he had beaten the crap out of me and shoved me into the trunk of his car. His leaving made me miss Bonnie and even Damon even more. They were free and home now. Although they still had to deal with Kai. They would fix him.

It was dusk of May 10, 1994. It was always May 10 1994 here. My name was Nathan Andrew Rawlins and I was 16 years old. I would probably always be 16, now. I had been dead for 21 years I guess, if Bonnie and Damon came from 2012. I died in September of 1991. I went to the porch of the Salvatore House and sat on it as I contemplated what the rest of my life would be here alone.

Of course I could try to find the Ascendant and get to back to the world of 2012. Bonnie and Damon where there. But it wasn't my world, this wasn't either. My world was gone. Lost in the mists of time. This world was however like the one I had lived in.

Suddenly a song or part of one drifted out from my memory. A fragment of a song. Maybe I heard it on the Otherside as I didn't recognize it from when I was alive or maybe I heard it here.

I sang it to myself as I sat on the porch of the Salvatore Boarding House.

 _Where is the life that I recognize?_  
 _Gone away_

 _But I won't cry for yesterday_  
 _There's an ordinary world_  
 _Somehow I have to find_  
 _And as I try to make my way_  
 _To the ordinary world_  
 _I will learn to survive_

I would learn to survive here. This was my ordinary world! Being alone didn't bother me as I had been alone for 21 years, really I had been alone since I was born..

I got to my feet and began to walk. I went where my feet took me. Free to roam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11** _The Usual Disclaimer, I own nothing-_

I was watching _Alien Nation_ on VHS. It was an awesome show that had been on when I was alive. It was about this group of Aliens that crashed on Earth and they were treated like immigrants that nobody wanted, and had to deal with racism. The show followed these two cops. One was Human and the other was an Alien. It had been on Fox but I was watching it on VHS and it wasn't listed in Tv Guide which meant that it probably got canceled which was totally bogus if you asked me.

It would be over soon so I was getting ready to flip the channels to see what was on MTv when I got the feeling that I was being watched. I was just loosing my marbles. I turned off the Tv and went out of the house I was staying at. Nobody here... Nada, zip...nothing..

I was still in Mystic Falls. I had been here on my own for about a week or so. Mostly I had wondered around Mystic Falls living hand to mouth. I guess Kai had gotten out which meant that I did have Bennett blood in me. That is why Sheila had chosen me to help Bonnie. I seemed to remember something about her saying that I would get home too if I helped Bonnie but that hadn't happened. I was stuck in a Prison not my own. A Prison World. Caught in a loop of May 10th 1994. I had been dead on May 10 of that year and I had been at some other place. The Otherside, Sheila had called it. I didn't remember the Eclipse of that May. Of course my memories were really fragmented of when I was dead.

I stopped and tried to clear my mind as I stood in the street in the sunshine of an eternal unchanging spring day. From the look of the sun in the sky I had missed the Eclipse. Which didn't surprise me as yesterday it had caught me completely unaware. I had so completely lost track of time.

I decided that instead of feeling sorry for myself I would go to the park and swing for awhile. Then maybe go find a pool to swim in. These are _The Days Of My Life_.

"Days Of My Life is brought to you today by Calgon Soap and The Prison World of May 10 1994." I said out loud to no one but myself. Yay, totally awesome! You get to follow some schlock around as he did jack shit all day.

I suddenly remembered that I had left the book I was reading, _The Duchess Of Milan_ By Michael Ennis at the house I was staying at today. I could get another copy or go back and sleep there tonight.

That is when I saw her standing there starring at me!

At first I thought I was seeing things that weren't there. She stood perfectly still looking at me as if studying me.

"Howdy..." I said, waving.

The woman began to move toward me. She looked like she was walking, but there was a funny stance to her gait as if she wasn't used to walking.

 _Is she trying to scare me_? Where had that thought come from.

The Woman didn't have far to come. Just about 20 feet or so. She looked like a pretty girl with brown eyes and wavy brown hair. She was wearing a long purple dress. Just like she was wearing that pretty girl face.

The next thing I knew she was right behind me. Almost causing me to jump out of my skin.

She thought that was funny. She had a silvery laugh that wasn't quite right.

I started to walk but my lower legs turned to lead. Next thing I knew I was kneeling in the street.

"Hello Nate, now normally when someone walks away from me it pisses me off but you are so cute. You don't know me, but I know who you are, baby."

Her face suddenly morphed into the vampire who killed me that night when I got off work at Hardees. Causing me to scream. Her face shifted back. Her facial muscles just changed her face like someone else would change their smile into a frown.

"You can call me Cass, but my real name is much older then that Nathan. I saw what that Gemini Parker did to you and it really upset me. He's an ornery one. You deserved it.

Just as you deserved what happened to you when you died that night. Your weak, I saved you when Bonnie left. I put my magic in you. So that Psychopath wouldn't kill you. You see Nate, I have a use for you. I should use someone else but since Sheila dragged you out of the mothballs it might as well be you. You do have my blood in you Nathan but only a little spark of magic, with a small m.. You see though. You can see into folks and things." She stopped and looked at me. Then she smiled and it was nasty, then it was sad."

I wanted to say something, at least who I thought she was. But I couldn't. My tongue felt dead and alien in my mouth.

The woman Cass continued. "Nathan, I do the talking here. Not you! I'm bored and I want those Salvatores gone but I don't want to get involved personally. Which is why I have sweet little not very suspicious you to do my dirty work. I want to see things from a distance this time. I don't want to get my hands dirty. Yours though Nate, they'll get plenty dirty before I am done. The Mikaelsons are also on my list but they'll have to wait.. That Esther really gets under my skin. Her and that twisted sister of hers, Dahlia. Enough about them."

The woman shuddered angrily and then stood looking down at me as I knelt in the street.

"I suppose I should get to work. First things first. I can't have you blabbing so that tongue of yours will have to go."

"There was a cold burning pain in my mouth before something black and rotted fell out. It was my tongue."

I stood there frozen just looking up at her. Petrified...

"Now that is to show you Nate that you are totally in my power. That is what your tongue looks like after being dead and rotten for the last 21 years. I could make the rest of you like that too. But we have things to do you and I. Plus by all rights I should be dust."

Cass or Qetsiyah must of gotten a look into my eyes because as she continued speaking she was mad.

"Don't you dare go to pieces on me. I will literally take you to pieces and put you back together again. Wait, I have a better incentive." Having said that, Qetsiyah took a bit of her bone medallion and broke off a teeny bit and moved the piece she had broken off between her forefinger and thumb. Shaping it like clay. Suddenly what she had been shaping was black and shiny like ebony. It was in the shape of a bullet.

"Sing Nate... Nancy Sinatra's Bang, Bang will do... Yes, I know you don't have a tongue anymore. You don't need that to sing to me. Come on, you have such a fine bass. All that Choir you had before getting killed is really paying off. Your my little song bird now." Qetsiyah thought that quite hilarious and laughed before looking at me suddenly sad.

I suddenly started to sing even without my tongue.

 _Bang bang, they shot me down_  
 _Bang bang, I hit the ground_  
 _Bang bang, that awful sound_  
 _Bang bang, that Vampire shot me down_

"That's right Nate.' Suddenly Qetsiyah took the ebony bullet she had shaped from her bone amulet and grabbing my chin and cheeks she pulled my face up and that is when I heard a bang like I had on that night. I seem to have gotten shot in the head all over again. Everything went black.

I heard her voice as I drifted into the inky blackness of my mind.

"Nate, if you don't do what I want you to. When I want, then you will have epileptic seizures. Do you understand. Just like Eric who was with you in Special Ed... Just remember to think on this. I could have employed worse measures to keep you in line. Your getting off light kid. I could and still can, I might add, put you back under that bridge where those Vampires dumbed you anytime I feel like it."


	12. Chapter 12

I lay in the snow. It was faling on the ground. _Actual Snow!_

 _"Nate, I'm speaking to you from that bit of me inside your head. I'm like a bad thought in your head. hahaha"_

When she was done laughing, Qetsiyah continued.

 _"Now unless you want to be Vampire bait, again; you had better move your fanny. That's right Baby, get up and try to find the Salvatore Boarding House. There is something I want you to take from here. From this place. Be careful, there is a Vampire about. Now she is pretty weak but really hungry so watch out for yourself."_

I got up off the ground and looked about me. Dusk in Winter Wonderland.

 _"Move it. This is no sight seeing trip!"_ Qetsiyah barked in my head.

 _I can't get you out of head._ I sang an ELO song to myself. I still didn't have a tongue.

I was on the edge of the Cemetery near the Salvatore Crypt. I slowly made my way towards the Salvatore Boarding House darting through the trees and grave stones. It was late in the day. The time my Mom would of called me and my brother in from playing outside.

 _"Now your Mammy can't help you, so get moving Nate. She'll be up soon."_ Qetsiyah again, excited. Like a girl watching a scary movie as I shivered and ran towards the Salvatore House.

I opened the door. I smelt the faint odor of gas. There were gaslights all around me. I seemed to have wondered into _Little House On The Prairie_. _What Now!?_ I thought/asked.

 _"First get that Ascendant and the book next to it on that table."_ Qetsiyah commanded. _"No, don't read it. MOVE!"_ she screamed in my mind. Almost giving me a headache. When I stopped to look in the book. I was still curious at least. It looked like a diary.

That is when I felt someone behind me so I slowly turned. I saw the lady in a green turn of the century dress. She was pale with dark auburn hair. I bowed and smiled at her. I honestly didn't know what else to do.

I would of said hello but I was a mute now..

"Who are you? How did you get here?" The woman/vampire asked looking intently at me as if she wanted to compel me to answer.

 _"That won't work on you, Nate, Because you are of my blood. I want you to go up to her. Nice and slow. We're going to put Madam Salvatore in her place, you and me."_

I slowly and gingerly walked up to the woman.

 _"Smile Nate, smile for the nice lady. Let her see those pearly whites then the gapping blackness where your tongue was. That will give her something to think about. Nate don't just stand there! She's a Ripper and I will let her rip your head clean off! If you don't do what I tell you!"_ Qetsiyah was very upset with me when I hesitated. I defiantly had a screaming headache now.

So I did as instructed. The woman, Mrs. Salvatore seemed to know that I wasn't bringing her any good news as she grew quiet and started to back away as I went towards her.

"What are you?" Mrs. Salvatore finally said when she saw that I couldn't be compelled and I had backed her into the wall. Her eyes went wide when she saw the blackened wound in my mouth from where my tongue had rotted out. Qetsiyah made me let out a long guttural moan.. _All the better to frighten you with._ I thought to myself rather irrelevantly.

 _"Place your hand over her heart, Nate."_ Qetsiyah commanded in a silky voice. _"I got something for her and for you too for not listening to me."_

I did as I was bid. When my palm went on the Vampire's chest I felt a dark and freezing stagnate energy pass through me to Mrs. Salvatore. Who screeched as soon as it hit her while Qetsiyah cackled in my mind.

The Vampire went pale and hit the floor. While I got a bad case of the shacks. I suddenly knew how a junkie felt coming off their drug of choice. Words can't really do that justice.

 _"That will fix her and you. I bet you didn't like that either, did you Nate? You weren't supposed to! YOU should of been out of here already. I should have just let her rip your head off. You are family, mine. Still, I think you need a dose of prickly heat to snap you back into shape. Now move it. Back to the Cemetery so you can get out of here."_ Qetsiyah ordered and I obeyed.

I began to break out in a prickly heat rash all over me even though I was out of the Salvatore house back in the cold winter night. Qetsiyah had carried out her threat of giving me Prickly Heat obviously. I was just glad she hadn't given me a Grand Mal Seizure or those horrible shacks again.

That is when I saw colors begin to show in the sky. They looked like the northern lights at the North Pole. They were so beautiful.

 _"Pretty, aren't they Nate. You can stay and watch them."_ Qetsiyah told me.

So I stood there and watched the lights flicker and dance across the winter night sky for a short while. I tried not to think about what I was going through. If I did that then I would totally snap. Qetsiyah then told me to get moving.

I followed my tracks in the snow back to where I had woken up near the Cemetery. I took up the Ascendant I had stolen from the Vampire. Qetsiyah ordered me to place it in my hands. When I did so there was a blinding flash of light.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapt 13 I own Nothing... Just my Imagination.**

Maybe it was Fall. Late Fall, maybe early winter? I was walking through the cemetery towards Salvatore Boarding House. I had Lily Salvatore's Diary. The Ascendant wasn't with me though. It got left with Lily. _Fair enough_ I thought.

Qetsiyah also seemed to have gone silent.

So, I guess I was on recess. I read Lily Salvatore's Diary. All about her and her Heretics! No wonder Lily and her Motely Crew had ended up trapped in a Prison World. Qetsiyah had called her a Ripper. _Knowledge was Power_. I forget who told me that. Maybe I had seen on The More You Know Public Service announcements or on Saturday Morning School House Rock. I honestly didn't remember. Sometimes my time when I was actually normal and alive seemed like Ancient History.

Thinking about all that got me to thinking about Star Trek and Star Trek The Next Generation which I had watched every Saturday Night. First was Star Trek The Next Generation at 10;30 after the News and then was Star Trek at 11;30. Thinking about that only bummed me out though. I wished then that I was dead inside like Kai Parker. He didn't seem to have any regrets or miss anything. I had non stop regrets.

I supposed I should go to the Salvatore Boarding House and see if I could find Bonnie. I guess I was home. The home promised to me by Sheila Bennett, but this strange world of 2012 wasn't home to me. It was a Strange, Strange Land.

 _'Honey you don't know the half of it.'_ Qetsiyah said finally breaking the silence. She then continued. _'Leave that book on the Salvatore step. Then ring the bell. Damon is out with Elena, only Stefan is home. If your quick he won't see you._ ' He's in bad place right now.

'Qetsiyah, can't you make me invisible or something?' I asked her in my head.

 _'No, because you really need to learn to be stealthy,'_ was her sensible reply.

I couldn't argue with that. So I made my way to the house and dropped off the Diary where either Damon or Stefan would find it. That would certainly give them something to think about. I thought being rather snide and petty. I felt bad but Qetsiyah piped up.

 _'Don't worry about it. You have plenty to be snide about. Now we need to get the 1994 Ascendant from Jo, Kai's twin sister. Kai never told you about her did he. I'll enlighten you while we walk. We need somewhere to hide out while we await events. The 1994 dimension will do nicely._

Fine with me. Qetsiyah didn't care if it was fine with me or not. She just continued talking.

 _Bonnie was going to get the Ascendant to try and help you, but Damon and Jeremy convinced her that you were probably dead. She is really hating on that Parker boy. Hmmm. Bonnie is such a tool and disappointment to me. Let's get the Ascendant.' Qetsiyah commanded._

* * *

I was walking along the road. I needed to get to Whitmore. I was trying not to think of anything at all. That is when I met this guy named Ric.

"Hey guy. You need a lift?" The guy asked as he pulled over.

I was going to shake my head in the negative.

Qetsiyah said, _"Get in. He's going our way."_

So I smiled at the guy as I got into his red futuristic truck.

"Hi, I'm Ric, you are?" The guy named Ric introduced himself as I got in. He had his hand out for me to shake so I shook it. He had a nice dry firm handshake. His truck was kind of untidy but clean. He had a suit hanging in the back seat driver side door.

I smiled. I couldn't even say Howdy to him.

"What Cat got your tongue." I felt bad for him. How do you tell someone that you can't speak when you can't speak. I decided to show him. I opened my mouth and showed him. I hoped it had healed some. He would flip out if it still looked all nasty. I didn't want to look at it myself.

"Holy Sh_t. How did you loose your tongue. Are you Ok?" Ric asked me, his eyes wide.

I wanted to say no. I had a crazy witch in my head and I didn't have a tongue. So I didn't say anything.

So I just nodded my head that I was hunky dory.

"What are you doing on the road? Out by yourself." Ric asked as he pulled his truck back onto the High Way.

I didn't have any paper but Ric had some Tissues so I took one and looked at him with an imploring smile.

You need a pen? Here Guy. He reached and got me one from his console of his car.

 _"Howdy Ric,_

 _My Name is Nate and I am going to Whitmore to see my Sister._

 _My Mom was going to take me but she had to work. My Sis is feeling blue."_

"Okay. Lucky for you I was out and going to Whitmore to see my Girlfriend. She works in the Hospital. Your Mom is okay with you hitching?"

I shook my head in the affirmative. I figured he wouldn't buy it.

He looked on the fence so I wrote.

 _"Mom wants me to be independent."_

"I guess, but at least she can make sure you have a Cell Phone with you or at least a note pad. You what 15 or 16 and out with out any communication at all."

I had no idea what a cell phone was. As for note pad, I quickly wrote.

 _"I forgot my Speech Machine, it looks so dorky._ _I don't like using it_." I wrote lying through my pants. I had know a kid in Special Ed with one of those. Of course this had been back in the 80's. This Machine was from the late 70's as I remembered. I had no idea how technology had changed in the last 20 some years since 1991. Why did this Ric have to be so noisy.

Ric must of noticed that all his questions were ticking me off. He looked mad about something for a second before he gave me a quick smile. He wasn't mad at me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to imply that you can't take care of yourself, Nate. I know this is none of my business, but there are some real nasty people out in the world."

Something in the stare I gave Ric must of told him that I knew all about nasty people.

"Yeah, I bet you do at that Nate." Ric told me as he looked back at the road.

I turned to look at the passenger side window.

"So Nate you from Mystic Falls?" Ric asked offhandedly as if he was trying to make conversation but I knew he was on to me.

 _NO...F_k Mystic Falls. F_k You too._ I thought to myself. _You $$hole, I lost my tongue in Mystic Falls._

Instead I smiled at Ric and nodded in the negative.

"I used to teach at Mystic Falls High and I thought I recognized you. Sorry, I would of remembered you though. Where are you from Nate?"

"I took another tissue and folded it and wrote out, _"West Virginia originally."_

I then wrote on the other side, _"Will we be there soon?"_

"Yeah, where is your Sister at Nate?" Ric asked looking me over quickly before turning to watch the road.

 _"Dorm."_ I wrote.  Sh_t he looked like a Teacher too. No wonder he was so noisy. Ric had also said that he used to teach at High School.

 _Where do you teach now Ric. At Whitmore?_ I thought/feared.

I would have to play it cool.

I heard a ringing causing me to look around. What the...

Ric noticed my anxiety as he looked at me and the road. Ric then took out from his jacket pocket a black rectangle thing that must of been a Cell Phone.

 _That's a Cell Phone, Awesome!_

Hi Damon, I'm on the road. What the... Damn it! What you mean he took Jo!

I looked over concernedly when I heard the name Damon. No Way!.

Ric then noticed my eyes widen and the flabbergasted look on my face.

Ah Nate, I just got some bad News. I'll let you out here. Looks like I won't be going to Whitmore today after all. Sorry Guy. he told me before he turned his attention to his cell phone.

"What Damon, yeah, I'm giving a ride to a kid named Nate. Yes Nate! He's about 15, maybe 16 with blond hair and blue eyes. Baby Face. Yeah, he is wearing a polo blue and white striped shirt. Actually it does look kind of 90's. No... Damon, he doesn't have a tongue! He wrote that he was going to Whitmore to see his sister."

That is when I heard the click. I moved my hand to the door handle but I couldn't open the door. We were still moving. I turned to look at Ric.

Ric pulled over.

Nate, do you know Kai Parker.

I hissed.. It was involuntary but heartfelt.

Qetsiyah was silent.

"You're bleeding." Ric told me.

I reached up and felt what turned out to be my blood tickling from the scare in my head where Qetsiyah had put that part of her amulet, the ebony bullet. I didn't know what to think over what was happening to me.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 Disclaimer.. I own nothing related to TVD.**

Well, here I was. Bleeding into my shirt. Ric sat next to me trying to drive and stare me down simultaneously..

I took the tissue that I been using as a notepad and put it up to the bullet scar in my head. Ric got us back on the Highway and turned his truck back towards Mystic Falls.

 _Mystic F_king Falls_...… I hated Mystic Falls

 _'I hate it too.'_ Qetsiyah added. She finally had something to say.

 _Then get me out of here Qetsiyah?_ I begged her, but Qetsiyah was silent.

"You alright?" Ric asked me. He probably saw that I was very agitated.

 _No,_ I wanted to tell him but I was kept silent. I just finally sat sill, starring straight ahead of me..

"Okay then," Ric muttered.

That was when the Mystic Falls Welcome sign flashed by my side window.

 _Some Welcome.._ I thought bitterly. At least my scar had stopped bleeding.

We were at the Cemetery before I knew it.

Damon was there waiting for us. Vampire Damon who had told Bonnie I was dead. Damon, who I found was a bit of a dickweed.

You stay put alright, Nate. Okay?! Ric told me.

You bastard, I want to scream at him. But I didn't have a tongue so all I could do was give him my mean eyes. I wish he had killed me and left me in a ditch. Anything was better then bringing me back here.

"Yeah Ric, that is him." Damon Salvatore said looking in Ric's truck window.

"Hey Nate, so how did you get out of the Prison World. Kai give you a hand." Damon asked clearly suspecting that I was working with Kai Parker.

Such an asshole. I thought. I showed my missing tongue. That shut Damon Salvatore up.

Damon then saw the bloodstain on my tee-shirt's shoulder.

Ric had by this time gotten out of his pick up and made his way towards Kai. Damon walked with him.

Damon whistled. Who was he whistling to? I had no intention of staying put. Just as I got out of the truck I saw Kai Parker stepping out of Salvatore Mausoleum.

Damon attacked Kai, smacking him into a tree. Which stunned Kai for a bit but he got back up.

Cemetery really?!" Damon said to Kai.

That is when Damon's face began to burn

"Looks like you found the anti-magic border," Kai replied. "I drew a line in the dirt for everyone's convenience."

Ric snuck up behind Kai and put a pistol to his head. _Ric had a gun!_

"Alaric don't!" a woman said as she came out the Mausoleum. That is when I slithered away. They were all dealing with Kai.

I heard a thud. I turned too look just as Kai hit the ground.

That is when I heard Bonnie's voice.

 _Bonnie..._

Everything was so awkward. Never had I felt so out of place.

"Where's Nate, Damon. He wasn't with Kai. Ric...?

Then she saw me standing over by Ric's truck.

"Nate, what happened to you." I heard.. Oh Nate is that... blood.

Suddenly I was glad I didn't have a tongue. I just stood stock silent and still. What could I say after all.

Bonnie and I stood looking at each other. She was safe.

 _'For Now.'_ Qetsiyah told me. Making me shiver.

"Nate are you..." Poor Bonnie didn't know where to do with her question as she could see what I clearly was not all right.

Damon and Ric tied Kai to a Headstone with chains. I wanted to know why they weren't killing Kai. That would solve their problem right there.

"Nate, did Kai do this to you. I quickly shook my head in the negative." Bonnie asked looking angrily at Kai.

"Who did then?" Damon butted in. I wanted to tell Damon, _jack sh_t._

I honestly didn't know what to do. I just shrugged my shoulders. Frankly, I didn't see how it was any of their business. It happened to me, not them and I really didn't want to talk about it. I couldn't Talk about it. Because I didn't have a tongue and I was scared to death of Qetsiyah. I had this image in my mind of my eyeballs popping like water balloons. It just came to me out of the blue. She didn't want anyone to know she was still around. Waiting...

That is when I heard Kai from where he was tied to the tombstone.

"What happened to Nate. Is he here?" No one answered him.

"Hi Nate! How did you escape?" Kai yelled at me.

"What?! I want to know!" I looked over to see the woman Jo and Ric looking down at him.

The Woman Jo, who was Kai's sister came over to me.

"Are you Nate?" She paused and looked for me to answer her in some way. I didn't. I just didn't have anything to say. I was just so fried.

"My Name is Jo. Did my brother do... cut out your tongue?" Jo asked looking at me very intently.

"What!?" Kai screamed! "Jo, I didn't do that!"

I shook my head in the negative. Kai had done some terrible things to me but he hadn't taken my tongue. He would of done that had the idea occurred to him.

"Your just a kid. Bonnie said you were young. Do you mind if I examine you. I'm a Doctor and Nate, you look like you have been through a lot. I just want to make sure your alright." Dr. Jo told me in a reassuring tone.

I did not want to be examined by her or anybody. I tried to back away from her. I backed right into Bonnie and Ric/Alaric. They both took a hold of my arms and did their best to steer me away from Kai towards the Salvatore Mausoleum.

There was a blond guy and girl standing in front of the Mausoleum. They looked pretty fried themselves. I wished Dr Jo would examine them instead of me. I suddenly wanted to leave this place more then anything. I wished I had defied Qetsiyah and let her put me back under that bridge. It was really hurting me to be alive and live through that moment.

Jo got to examine me. She told Ala- _Ric_ and everyone else that my tongue looked to have been taken out a long time ago and apart from a bullet scar to my head, which looked to her to be about 20 years ago which didn't make any sense as in her opinion I was about 16 tops in age. Other then that I was okay, although she did note the nasty looking scare on my chest which looked very recent.

"That was Kai," Damon said to everyone.

"We should get him out of here and away from Kai." Jo said to no one in particular.

Bonnie stepped forward. "Nate, you can come with me and Jer. if you want."

I didn't want to go with Bonnie. She was different from the Bonnie I knew in the Prison World. I just gave her a sad smile and shook my head in the negative.

I should of gone with Bonnie. However part of me was afraid if I went with Bonnie, Qetsiyah would make me hurt her. Bonnie looked hurt now as she looked at me. She looked over to Kai and then back at me. At least that was my excuse.

"Kai, what happened to you and Nate after Damon and I left." Bonnie asked Kai looking at me intently.

Kai didn't answer her. He seemed to be chanting something.


	15. Chapt 15 The Vampire Passions Reloaded

**Chapt 15 The Vampire Passions Digital ReLoad I own Nothing from TVD and Black Mirror**

Suddenly, I remembered everything about myself and what happened to me. The gun shot, being in the coma, the virtual world I was in. I just didn't remember the safe phrase. But my guide Nurse Cassia should be here. Her Name I knew.

 _Paging Nurse Cassia._

 _This is Nurse Cassia, What do you need Nate? Are you uncomfortable?'_

Everything froze after that. Kai's chanting, what the other AI-NPC's were doing.

 _No.. Well, I guess so. You've taken good care of me. I'm just not happy with how this is going. You are being faithful to the show, Which I know isn't easy as TVD is so old, but I'm just not happy with it. Nurse Cassia could you change things around a bit. Maybe do a reload._

Everything went white around me while the reload commenced.

 _What would you like?_ Nurse Cassia asked, appearing before me. She looked just like Qetsiyah but she wore purple scrubs.

 _First, how I am I doing Nurse Cassia. Are my folks going to pull my plug?_

 _No, you have only been in a Coma for a month since you were shot in the head while attending Lincoln Jr High School._

 _How are my folks?_

 _Their pulling for you._

 _That's sweet. They still haven't came to see me, have they._

 _They watch over you via Intercom. They Love You.. Nate. Do you want me to play back your Mother's parting words. Your Father's? Family Solicitor?_

 _No Thank You Nurse Cassia. Let do a Re-Wind. Nurse Cassia did you know back in the 20th century all they had were video tapes and if you wanted to watch something over on TV you had to re-wind the tape._

 _Yes I have had to scan a lot of old titles for my elderly patients. They love their Miami Vice_

 _That's awesome Nurse Cassia. You have a Miami Vice Simulation._

 _Would you rather load that one instead?_

 _No, I am doing this for my thesis for my Freshman year of High School on the power of emersion. Let's rewind everything to season 6 episode 3, Belle's Market. I'm sorry, I got quite up in the story Nurse Cassia and forgot my safe word. For a while I completely forgot where and even who I was._

I suddenly found myself in the Parking lot of Belle's Market in the Prison World.

 _"I was concerned about you Nate."_ Nurse Cassia was saying. _"Especially when surgery commenced. Would you like a safe button._

 _Oh No. Nurse Cassia, I know you have an eye on things. Trust me, if things get nasty I will page you. Just to be on the safe side though. Could you remind me what my safe phase was._

 _Certainly, Your Safe Phrase is "Nurse Cassia, The Eagle Has Landed Upside Down."_

 _Thanks Nurse Cassia. Now I want to see how everything would play out if I was a Lady. Do you get that often Nurse Cassia?_

 _Quite a bit. Usually this particular simulation is very popular with Female Orientated Women and Men. In fact a lot of my patients like Fan Girl transported into TVD. Which was a popular plotline an old website called ._

 _Neat.. I would rather experience events as one of the Characters. This Fan into TVD sounds interesting, but I would rather approach it like I didn't know it was a show._

 _Alright would you like a new look, perhaps something from when TVD was on air. Something from the Teens._

 _No my same DNA structure but double XX instead of XY._

 _You can also leave me in what I was wearing Nurse Cassia when I went through it the first time. You can however give me an eighties hairstyle._

 _Alright Have Fun Nate._


	16. Chapter 16 The Vampire Passions

**Chapt 16 I own Nada, Nothing. Except this screwy story.**

I came to myself in a Parking Lot. I saw a store called Belle's Market but had no real desire to go in. I had no idea who I was or where I was. I just knew I wasn't dreaming. I was lost. I knew my name was Natalie and that was about it.

That is when I saw a man with black hair and a young woman of mixed race exiting a store. The woman moved and that is when I saw that the man was carrying another guy.

"Another one!" the man said.

'Wait you over there! Stop!' The woman yelled at me. I was involved now.

I stopped. I thought about running, but the unconscious guy made me stop as they might need my help. I probably wouldn't be much help but I could try to assist them.

I walked over to them.

"What happened?" I asked.

'This guy named Kai attacked us. Hi my name is Damon Salvatore and this is Bonnie Bennett. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Okay, so the unconscious guy you are carrying attacked you. That sounds kind of fishy." I told them both.

"He did attack us." The woman named Bonnie told me. I could see that she saw the doubt on my face.

I looked around to see if there was anyone else to help but there was no one to be seen.

Damon looked at me intently and asked my name.

"Its Natalie." I told him. Pity I didn't know my last name as that was probably going to be his next question.

"Natalie what?" It was Bonnie's.

"I honestly don't know. I don't remember anything before this parking lot." I told her straight faced.

Damon and Bonnie shared a look. What a strange position we were all in.

* * *

Later when we got to Damon's house. Bonnie filled me in on the facts. Against Damon's wishes I might add, I begged to be allowed to use the restroom. Bonnie gave me directions while Damon fumed

I really needed a cigarette and time to think.

Looking at the mirror of the bathroom I also had a desire to wash off the Make up I was wearing. .

Not that I was wearing a lot. It was minimal. Lipstick, some plus and eyeshadow. I was also wearing a stripped short sleeve blazer shirt with a name tag that said "Welcome To Hardees" and below that " _Natalie_ " in spool tape... with a pair of navy blue slacks. I was about 5 ft 5 with crimped blond hair and curled bangs.

The only familiar thing about the person I saw in the mirror was the eyes. That was only after I had removed my eyeshadow. I also had a light neon turquoise purse slung over my shoulder. It had some Parliaments. Yay!

Bonnie caught me when she came to see if I was alright.

"You smoke!"

"Doesn't everyone?" Was my reply?

"No!" She then added. "Kai is up. He's a character."

"Thanks, let's see what he can tell us about this place." I added as I put out my smoke and followed her out of the bathroom.

"You took off your make up. You look nice without it." Bonnie added with a smile as we went down to see the already infamous Kai.

"Let me see, I answer…. Who is she? Her, I haven't seen before. Hi" Kai Parker greeted my with a smile and very inquisitive eyes.

"Hi, you must be Kai, my name is Natalie." I answered.

"Kai Parker, pleased to meet you Natalie." he added eyeing my Hardees uniform.

Damon was very suspicious about something. Damon didn't seem the type to keep it all in either.

"You two seem to be hitting it off rather well."

I just shrugged my shoulders at Damon refusing to be baited. I then sat down on the sofa, curious as to what Kai Parker could tell us.

"Okay, so Kai, how do we get out of here. I think you know, so why not let us know." Damon said as he brandished the poker.

"Surely there isn't any need for violence. I am sure Kai will tell us what he knows." I added.

"He attacked me and Damon when we were in the store!" Bonnie reminded me.

"That was just to inspire you to get your Magic working again." Kai replied to Bonnie looking at her intently.

"Something strange about you." Bonnie answered.

"She got a point Kai. What is this about Magic?" I asked. Curious.

Bonnie looked hesitant about something while Damon just looked impatient.

"Cut the crap Kai. Natalie, Bonnie is a Witch and I am a Vampire." Damon told me. "What are you Kai. What is more, who is she?" Damon said pointing to me.

I was completely flabbergasted. Damon seemed to take that in.

"Why do we want to get out of 'here' exactly. What is here." I asked next. My head spinning at the thought that I was sitting with a Witch or Sorcerer and a Vampire.

"We are in a Prison World," Kai informed me. "Welcome to May 10 1994."

"1994, I thought it was 1991." I answered. This caused the rest of their eyes to widen as they took this in.

"Why do you think it is 1991?" Bonnie asked me.

"Why do you think this is 1994!?" I answered. They obviously saw what I was getting at.

"So your from 1991." Kai told me.

"I guess? I thought so." I answered listlessly.

"I need to go outside for a bit." I added.

Bonnie offered to come with me. I told her, she had better stay and make sure that Damon and Kai didn't kill each other.

"You are letting her go out alone!?" Damon said to Bonnie.

Damon wanted to make me stay but Bonnie caught that too and told him to let me go get some air. Kai offered to accompany me but Damon said no.

I stepped out into the bright sunlight. That is when the Eclipse started..


	17. Chapt 17 Fear Of Walkers?

**Chapt 17 Fear Of Walkers In TVD?**

 **The Walking Dead, The Vampire Diaries and Black Mirror are not mine. I own nothing but this Crazy Story.**

I walked right back in to tell Damon, Bonnie and Kai about the Eclipse and almost walked right into a Walker as in Zombie!

Luckily, I knew what a Walker was. It grabbed me and almost bit me. I was quickly in a fight for my life. I looked around for something to strike him with while I grappled with him.

I yelled for Damon, then I yelled for Kai but they didn't come so I yelled for anybody.

Luckily, I was able to knock the walker down. I quickly ran out of the house and into somewhere that was not Mystic Falls Prison World of May 1994. I was in a city or town that looked deserted.

I was in a Zombie Apocalypse! I was supposed to remember something in a case like this but I couldn't remember what? Run for my life, Maybe that was it? I definitely heard the tell tale noise of a swarm approaching. So I quickly started running away from the noise.

I found a car that did not look very 1990's but as long as it ran, who was I to judge! It had already been hotwired. It was also out of gas and the swarm was getting closer.

Back to running. There weren't any more cars on this street. I finally found a truck about a block over. Except I didn't know how to hotwire it. Luckily there was a key on the passenger side floor. I grabbed it and tried to start the truck. I could see the swarm coming in between the trashy looking houses.

 _"Oh god here they come!" I thought._

The truck really smelt bad as in nasty. However it ran, once I remembered shift out of park. It ran at only 20 miles per hour, but that was faster then the walkers were going. There was a guy flagging me down near a Freeway. I stopped.

"Hey buddy, you had better come on if you want to live."

"You don't want to go that way. There are more there!" The guy told me as he got in.

Well then where can we go.

"Do you want me to drive. It is my truck."

"I stole your truck? Oh dude, I am so sorry."

"Quite alright." He said eyeing my Hardees uniform. "You work at Hardees? I could really do with some hash browns."

"Me too buddy, me too."

I then got up and climbed over the man. Who looked familiar. He finagled his way into the drivers seat.

The guy started driving once he was there. We ran over a Zombie Kid...

"Nix the Hash browns." I told the guy who smiled at me. He had really white teeth for someone in the midst of a Zombie Apocalypse.

I was so done. I looked around me at the devastation feeling so helpless. Seeing all the empty and burnt houses made me think that I was supposed to remember something. A Phrase. Something to do with the Astronauts landing on the Moon. What was it.

"So where are you from?" White Teeth Guy asked.

"I don't remember. I have trouble remembering things, names." I replied looking out the window at the countryside as we drove. We had exited the Walker ridden town.

"Is that so?" he asked looking at me suspiciously. I couldn't blame him for being suspicious. This was a Zombie Apocalypse after all.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked White Teeth.

"Back to my camp." He answered eyes on the road.

"No, you can let me out here."

"What, there are tons of flesheaters around. Not to mention gangs and vagabonds. You would be better coming with me." He told me looking at me.

"Yeah well, say I go back to your camp and then the next thing I know I end up getting screwed as in literally. No Thank You." I wasn't ready for that yet.

The truck stopped. White teeth looked at me.

"Well you had better make your choice then. You can't fight or defend yourself. There are worse things then staying with me and pulling your weight. I'm not running a charity here. You want to live then you come with me and work for your supper which in your case would probably be offering a good fuck honey."

He had a point and at least he was honest. He also had nice white teeth. But the thought of having him jump my bones did not appeal to me at all. I needed to remember that phase, but why?

"Well you can let me out here then." I said reaching for the door handle only for him to take a firm hold of my shoulder. He didn't grab me though or pull out a knife, gun.

"These woods are filled with Ghouls. Tell you what, you can come with me and think about it." He offered.

Something told me that if I went with him I would end up letting him jump my bones. I didn't want that because that would break something in my Soul.

"I'm sorry I told White Teeth," _Poor guy you must really be horny and lonesome too._ But I couldn't go with him.

"You sure?" He offered a last chance.

"Yes I am sure. Sorry I almost stole your truck. I hope you meet a nice girl real soon and get a real good screw out of it." I told him.

"I thought I had. Though something tells me that you don't belong here, Honey."

"I don't, I hear rustling in the woods and I bet you hear it too. I should go so you can be on your way." I moved towards the passenger door.

At least let me drive you up the road a spell to a clearing." he offered. He had heard movement in the woods like I had.

No that might be worse. I'm going now.

"Thanks." Having said that I got out of the truck and ducked into the woods so he wouldn't drag me back.

I need to remember that Phrase.. Perhaps I should of gotten a button. I heard White Teeth step out of his truck.

Luckily, I remembered it then. _**Nurse Cassia, The Eagle Has Landed Upside Down.**_

Nurse Cassia appeared before me in the Digital Flesh which looked like Regular Flesh.

 _'Yes, oh, you aren't supposed to be here. I'm sorry there must of been a loop.'_

 _'Nurse Cassia, you had better freeze this as there is a horny and really lonesome survivor type on my heels and a Zombie behind you.'_

 _"Simulation 84038 stop and halt.' Nurse Cassia commanded._

Finally...Remembered the Phrase.


	18. Chapter 18 TVD Loaded, again!

**Chapter 18 I own Nothing but this story...**

Everything went white after Nurse Cassia suspended everything. The woods and the Zombie walking up behind Nurse Cassia disappeared. All I could see what whiteness. There was nothing but white as far as my eyes could see.

"Reload commencing" Nurse Cassia said.

"What,?! Wait, I didn't tell you what I wanted yet."

She didn't listen though. I was back in the Cemetery outside the Salvatore Mausoleum standing near Elena who turned and did a double take when she saw me. Nurse Cassia then vanished leaving me with Damon, Alaric and Elena. Damon was throwing rocks at a head stone. Alaric was getting ready to chide Damon from the look on his face.

"Who are you?" Elena asked.

 _Who indeed. ._

"Natalie?" Damon turned to me and he looked amazed to see me.

I had no idea what was happening anymore. I guess I was Natalie.

"Yeah it's me, Hi Damon." I told hm. I was just so tired.

"We thought you were dead. Bonnie's stuck in the Prison World because of you." She got mad at Kai and that asshat attacked and left her there. Not only that but he destroyed the Ascendant!"

"Is that Kai there tied to the headstone?"

"Yeah, We've got plans for him."

"Is that so? Huh, fancy that. I might be able to help Bonnie?"

"What do you mean? You can help Bonnie!? Alaric asked me while Damon just laughed bitterly."

"Natalie is that you, sounds like you. Where ya been?" Kai asked from where he was tied to the headstone.

"Kai that wasn't very nice destroying the Ascendant, now how is Bonnie supposed to get home?" I shouted over to him.

"Bite Me! She's not!" He replied.

"We'll see about that." I told Kai.

"Damon. I'll help Bonnie if you keep Parker here in line."

I then walked off a little ways.

 _"Nurse Cassia, The Eagle is Landed Upside Down."_ For a second I saw Nurse Cassia start to appear then she blinked out and was gone.

Nurse Cassia, The Eagle is Landed Upside Down!" That time I got nothing. Well shucks, What the hell was happening.

 _Computer, load Prison World._ It actually happened. I was amazed. Screw Nurse Cassia!

* * *

The Server Domain loaded the Prison World but it was the 1903 Prison World.

Snow was everywhere.

 _Computer load the 1994 Prison World._ Suddenly, I was standing in the Cemetery alone. I looked up and almost got blinded. The Eclipse was just finishing.

"Computer can you take me to Bonnie Bennett." I commanded out loud. Everything blurred then focused. Bonnie was sitting at the table in the Salvatore Boarding House.

"Hi Bonnie, it's Natalie." Bonnie was flabbergasted at seeing me suddenly appear before her. Maybe that wasn't a good idea. Usually the AI-NPC's were not supposed to notice things like that.

"Natalie!? Where did you go? One minute you were there and then you were gone. We didn't know what to think. We wasted a day looking for you." I'll give Bonnie credit in that she didn't sound or look angry when she mentioned the wasted day.

"I'm really sorry Bonnie. I've come to take you home. Although if I was you I would get as far away from Mystic Falls as you can. At least take a vacation." I counselled her.

 _I, myself needed a Vacation..._

"I just want my life back!" She told me starting to cry. Kai Parker had a lot to answer for.

"Oh Bonnie, me too!" I told her. Bonnie looked confused for minute.

"I don't know where to start Bonnie. Let's go..." I then took her hand. Hopefully this worked with a Passenger.

I tried thinking again, instead of asking the Computer out loud to take Bonnie and I back to the present in TVD. Everything blurred and then we were back in 2012.

* * *

Damon and Alaric did a double take when they saw Bonnie. They both hugged Bonnie and she cried. It was real sweet. I couldn't wait to tell Kai that he had failed.

Kai was being awful quiet. I walked over to the tombstone where he was supposed to be tied up. HE was gone.

"Where's Kai?" I asked Damon and Alaric.

"He escaped." Damon told me.

"What?" I answered amazed. That wasn't supposed to happen, yeah, Kai was supposed to escape but Damon and Alaric were supposed to catch him again...

"He sucked up the Traveler's spell and vanished." Alaric told me..

"No freaking way!" I honestly didn't know what to do. Really to be truthful I did not want to get involved.

"I guess you both had better find him."

"We could really use your help. You obviously are very powerful to have gotten Bonnie back." Damon told me.

"Yeah you have Bonnie to help you. You all don't need me. I have things to do. See you." I told him. Damon could tell I was slightly peeved.

 _"Computer 1994 Prison World, I need a Vacation from this."_ I told the computer in my head. My thought command worked again. I surfed on out of there back into the Cemetery in the 1994 PW.

"Computer take me to Miami 94 PW." I am sick to death of Mystic Falls.


	19. Chapter 19 Bound

**I own nothing but this story.**

I had such a swell three days in Florida. I stayed at some Resort. The first two days I just chilled and relaxed.

The third day I worked with manipulating the Domain Server. From what I could figure, this virtual reality machine could take me anywhere; any time period. I could live in any TV show I wanted. I should of been over joyed.

However I would not have the computer load anything else until my current simulation was finished. Which meant I was going back to Mystic Falls.

I always wanted to experience life. Live in a fancy Mansion. I had in fact grown up quite poor but being put in a coma in the year 2040 had its advantages. I figured I was probably in some Care Home somewhere living the virtual dream until my brain atrophied. Shoot for all I knew I was a Cypher Ghost. A consciousness lost in the machine.

So I was going to have some fun. I would not need to write that Thesis anymore.

* * *

So I was back in Mystic Falls ready to play. I was just hanging at the Mystic Falls Grill taking in the local scenery when I ran into Matt. I recognized him but he didn't know me. Same old Mystic Falls.

I was getting ready to go when I felt a prick in the back of my neck. Felt like cold steel. Kai Parker.

"Hey Kai, why not take a seat."

Kai sat down cross from me. He looked slightly disheveled and amazed to see me.

"Kai, what's this, living in 2013 not what you expected it to be."

Kai seemed rather excited and slightly peeved when he answered me.

"Natalie, surprise, surprise. Where have you been? You have or had the whole Mystic Falls Gang out looking for you. You seem to have a gift for fading in and out of existence. Not even a locator spell can locate you. Not even Bonnie Bennett could find you!"

I regarded Kai calmly as I answered him. I was just so over Kai Parker and his mind games., his petty amnipulation

"Maybe I am a ghost Kai. Maybe I am not even here and you are imagining me. Maybe you finally lost it. You look like you are losing it. How are Bonnie and Damon?"

"Screw Bonnie and Damon! I want to know how you are fading in and out of existence? Inquiring minds want to know."

"Hey that's from _The National Inquirer_ from back in the day." After I said that Kai grabbed my wrist.

"I can't syphon any magic from you. What are you?"

I'm a Ghost Kai. I was shot during a robbery at Hardees. The Robbers marched me and my co-workers into the Fridge at Hardees and shot me." I told him.

"Bull, I googled Robberies committed in 1991 and I didn't find anything about a Hardee's being held up. What are you?"

Kai wasn't going to back down but neither was I. At least I wasn't bored or feeling sorry for myself.

"I could be your worst nightmare Kai if you piss me off."

Kai just repeated what I had just told him right back at me.

 _"I could be your worst nightmare Kai if you piss me off."_ He was mimicking or mocking me.

"Okay Kai, I am a Cypher Ghost and this is all a virtual simulation. We all digitally processing through the sea of time and space."

Kai didn't like that either. "Seriously, that sounds so lame."

"Totally!" I replied. Which made him smile. _That is when I made my decision._

"So Kai, have you done that merge with Luke."

"How did... yeah. Now I have feelings."

"That is sweet. Just remember Kai, I believe in your redemption. Bonnie won't but I do." I told him. Remembering what came next.

"Could you talk to Bonnie for me. I really need to apologize to her." Kai told me grabbing my wrist. He looked imploringly at me. Kai sounded so earnest. How could I refuse him." I untangled my hand from his then I reached over the table and took Kai's hand in mine.

"Yes I will, you do need to apologize to Bonnie. Just don't expect her to forgive you. Kai, you did stab her and leave her in the Prison World. I, myself wouldn't forgive you. Well, I would but it is going to take a lot of time. Remember the George Michael song _Praying for Time_.

 _And it's hard to love, there's so much to hate_  
 _Hanging on to hope_  
 _When there is no hope to speak of_  
 _And the wounded skies above say it's much, much too late_  
 _Well, maybe we should all be praying for time_

"Yes, I have heard that song although you sing it better then he did." Kai told me with his best I'm amazed face

"Kai you ass kisser!"

"Its the truth, Natalie. When are you going to talk to Bonnie?"

"Okay, right now. You go find Damon. You'd do better to wait though Kai." I could tell though that I would be defeated by his impatience.

"I can't wait. I know what you mean about time but I got to go back to Portland so my time is very fleeting Natalie."

Having said that Kai got up and walked out of the door to the Mystic Grill and into his dark destiny. He would done better to have given Bonnie some time to come to grips over what had happened to her. Kai was like a little kid though in that he was very impatient.


End file.
